Kyo nii as my brother
by DrunkenPander
Summary: It's not easy when you have a brother from a different mother, who obviously hates you with all his life. Then there's like school life. Meh.  Female Tsuna
1. Kyo nii as my brother

**:: Chapter 1 ::**

I sat up on my bed as my eyes lazily opened. I stretched my arms and turned, my feet dangling on the side of the bed, and searched for my puppy slippers. After looking around, I gave up, and turned to my messy closet, grabbing my uniform. I changed into them, turning to the mirror, I noticed my usual hair sticking up at the top. I huffed as I forced it down. It obeyed for 3 seconds then went back up again. "You're just asking to be cut." As I neared to the scissors, my mom called out.

"Tsu-chan! It's almost time for school!" Like on cue, My eyes looked at my clock. Crap..!

"Coming, mommy!" I quickly went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, rinsing throughly. I clicked the lights off, met my mom downstairs, took my breakfast,(which is just toast with melted butter on it, by the way) and headed for the door. I squeaked a little as I walked into somebody. My brother.

Why did I just put, 'my brother' as one sentence? Because Hibari Kyouya is my brother. Were not close at all, we barely talk if we see each other, and I'm pretty sure he hates me. When he was young his mother died. Then daddy remarried to the woman I call 'mommy'. My daddy was named, Hibari Iemistu(now it's Sawada), He works long hours so we barely see him home. Mommy's name is, Sawda Nana. Kyouya refuses to change his name to 'Sawada'. Kyo-nii doesn't like me or mommy. Well anyways, back to present. He looks like he wants to kill me with those slit eyes. He always has this scowl on his face whenever he sees me. Just as I was about to say, 'Good morning,' to my brother he gave me the cold shoulder and walked back to his room. I glanced at the ground and resumed walking throughout the door.

Life at school is no better. I'm known as Loser-Tsuna. I suck at everything. I sometimes have muscle spasms when I'm nervous. Like in 6th grade, I slapped the most popular girl at school, Saswaga Kyoko, on accident. It looked like it was on purpose. I mean, she was talking to me! Now her brother, including the boxing club, and half of the school hates me. I kept my slow pace. Meh. I'm gonna be late anyway.

I walked to the second floor of the school and to class B 1-4. I slid the door open and everyone turned to look at me. The teacher looked at me hoplessly. "Meet me after class, Sawada." I nodded as the class snickered. I headed to my seat as the teacher resumed to his lesson, "So the answer is 24 for ' 3 ( x - 6 ) = 2 x + 6 ' Good job, Kogami." And all words were like blah, blah, blah. Except for the word Lunch. As I was about to get my bento, the teacher called me. I sighed. I walked outside the classroom and he was disappointed.

"Sawada. This is your 5th tardy, You come from a wealthy family, and your older sibling is Hibari Kyouya, I would expect that you were at least as good as him." Ah, well no. This is where you're wrong.. I'm actually not related to Kyouya. Did I mention that he's smart too? He had his scholarship when he was only a freshman. "Might I say he was a fine gentleman. Doing his work and acing in all subjects, and you? You act clumsy, you fail at every subject, and sometimes you don't even do them. Being a class clown will only hold you back."

"I - I'm really not trying to be a clown! So please..." Don't compare me to him. "Give me a chance...?" He gave me a hopeless glance and sighed. He took a yellow piece of paper and gave it to me.

"Have your parents sign this, Detention on Saturday, Come at 8 AM. This is a warning. If you continue to fail, I might have to set up Saturday school." I sighed in relief, as he shook his head slowly in disappointment. "Alright, Dismissed." And with that, he went back to the classroom. I was in the state of relief when I was walking so I really didn't know where I was going. My head thumped into something hard.

"What the - ? !" A man voice sounded. I looked up and my whole face flushed. M-Mochida-sempai? Wh-What's he doing in the seventh grade hall? He was with his friends and they were looking at me weirdly.

They were all like, "Ew. There's piece of mud in the hallway, Someone call the Janitor!" The hallways were filled with laughter, but Mochida kept a straight face. I secretly smiled. That's what I like about Mochida.. He's popular and he's nice to me, that's when I started to grow feelings for him, and maybe.. just maybe he'll like me back.

"You guys, Let's all be mature." Mochida said, within the laughter. Even though he said it in his normal voice, it was strong enough to mask the laughter, and everybody heard him. "I was looking for you," He turned his head to me as my name slipped through his lips, "_Tsuna._" Oh jeez, it was heavenly.. Eeeek! My face flushed a darker shade. "I wanna take you on a date tomorrow." Oh my god, that's so sudden! I'm lucky! So lucky!

"Umm.. Okay.." I said, trying to not sound so excited. I _have_ to go shopping this afternoon, what should I wear? Should I put on makeup, No.. He likes me for who I am, not what I look like, then again it _is_ a date, so -

"Cool. Pick you up at 7." And it was then that he left, erupted from my thoughts, left totally speechless.

::..27..::

I opened the door and slammed it, "Welcome back, Tsu-chan! How was school?" My mom called out from the kitchen. A mouth-watering aroma filled through out the house.

I giggled as I went up the steps, "Best day ever!" When I went to my bedroom, I grabbed my phone, and called up Haru. Miura Haru is Kyo-nii's friend. Haru wanted to see Kyouya's house, so he brang her over, that's when she met me. She thought I was the cutest thing ever, so we talked and talked, and before I knew it, she became my best friend. Kyo-nii doesn't like it when she talks to me, so he that was the only time he brang her over.

"Hello? Haru is speaking!"

"Haru! Guess what! ?" Haru made a gasp,

"Tsuna? ! I haven't talked to you in a while! What's up? !"

"Mochida-sempai asked me out!" I squealed loudly, "I wanted to ask you if we could go shopping, you know? !"

"That's great! ! I'm so happy for you! Of course, I'll help you pick out an outfit, Meet at my house, PRONTO!" They both squealed, then Haru went on about suggestions for outfits, then my door shot open, and I stopped listening to Haru. Kyouya was in my room. He looked _very_ mad. "Hello?" Haru said.

I gulped. "Who told you, you could talk to my friends?" It didn't sound like a question, more like an order. An order to speak. Well.. Haru is my only friend.. aside from Mochida.. "Go make some friends for a change and back off from my life." He grabbed the phone away and I flinched.

"That's.. my phone! Give it back!" I yelled, I won't let you run all over me. I won't.

Haru's voices appeared, "Kyouya, is that you? ! Stop bullying -" Her voices were cut off as Kyouya closed my phone.

"Hey!" I yelled. "I'll... I'll tell dad on you!" I clenched my fists. Kyouya gritted and threw my phone on the bed.

"I bet the herbivore is just playing with you. Besides, who would ever like you." Then he left, leaving me with cuts from his words. Don't believe him. He's wrong, but I felt as though he was right. Kind of. Tch.

I found my puppy slippers, put them off, and went downstairs. "Mom!" I said as I stood in the kitchen.

She turned her head and smiled, "Yes, sweetheart?" Her smile was always calm to me. She was the one who made peace in the house.

"May I have permission to go shopping?" I held my allowance, exactly $110, in my hand. Even though we had lots of money, I still had to do chores, and I couldn't just have a million bucks in the palm of my hands, by the snap of my fingers. Daddy says money is not a toy, but your life, so use it wisely, that's why he doesn't just gives it to us easily.

Mom nodded, and she resumed cooking, "Be home at 9."

"Thank you! I will!" And with that, I rushed out of the door, exchanging my slippers to my shoes, quickly.

::..27..::

"This is adorable! Try this on Tsuna!" Haru glomped the dress while I sat there bored out of my mind. Shopping with Haru is..._ tiring_. I cringed as she chose another flashy dress. Again.

"For the 3rd time! I am not going to wear a dress!" I yelled, nailing the statement into her mind.

"But... Whhyyyyyyy? ! It looks so cute!" Haru drooled as she fantasized about the dress. "I mean, You're going out with, Mochida! The guy who looks past your reputation and into your true personality. Your heart. He seems romantic!" Haru swooned as she described him.

"Y-Yeah.. and it's only a date..." I blushed, he was perfect. For me. He was kind, to treat me so nicely. He stood up for me. I smiled. If I didn't have feelings for him, I would be happy to replace Kyouya with him. Kyouya is mean. Wretched. Heartless. Cold. Sadis-

"Neh, neh! Kyouya's birthday is coming up! And guess what? I found the perfect present for him!" Haru squealed as she pulled out her phone. Um.. Oh yeah.. Last year when it was _my_ birthday, he got me... Wait.. he didn't even show up for my birthday...

"What is it?" I tried to sound as happy as possible, but who could be happy for Kyouya? Haru doesn't know that Kyouya's mom died, all she knows is that we're blood related, and we love each other like good brother and sister.

"Okay, I planned to give _you_ for his birthday!" She cheered. "He'll love it! You're adorable! Now say either, 'I love Kyo-nii,' or 'Happy birthday, Onii-chan' or something cuter like, 'Nii-chan.' " She giggled as she faced her phone at me, "Your choice!"

I twitched. Don't make me do such twisted things! I blushed a little, glanced at the camera, then looked away. "H-.. Happy _Birthday_.. Onii... chan.." I died a little inside, but that's okay... I managed to choke it out. "It's getting late... We better.. find something.."

"Right!" Haru said, satisfied with the gift as she closed her phone.

::..27..::


	2. I hate kyo nii

Uwaa! Thanks Thanks for the reviews! Here it is, Enjoy ! : )

::..27..::

**:: Chapter 2 ::**

Today was the day! The day. Of the date. I could hardly get any sleep! That's how happy I was! Inhale. Exhale. My breathing is good. Then I huffed in my hands real hard then sniffed. Breath smell is a go go. Hair, No strand up. Clothes, Not too flashy, yet not too dull. I'm ready. Then when I come back I can show Kyouya that he was wrong! I smiled happily and skipped into my mom's bedroom.

"Mom, Can I go somewhere?" I peeked through the door way, she was ironing Dad's suits again. She looked up and saw what I was wearing. Her face lightened up.

"Oh my, You're wearing fancy clothes... Could this be... Tsu-chan's... first..." Her eyes burst with madness. Oh crap. She reeled me over to her, "What's his name? What grade is he in? When did you meet him? Did you guys kiss?"

"Mom! His name is Mochida! He's in 8th grade, we met in the beginning of my 7th grade year, and no! We haven't..." I blushed madly, "K-kissed.." Just thinking about it... AH! That would be too fast right? Right? ! Inhale, Exhale, Inhale, Exhale! Ok. I'm calm. I sighed in relief. I looked at the time, 6:58. "I gotta go.."

"Have fun! And don't do-"

"Ok! Yes!" Geez, I'm... I'M NOT GONNA DO _THAT_. Especially on the first date! That would be so... Uhh.. I can't even find the word..! I opened the door and I found him, in the car. Waiting for _me_. I opened the car door and sat in it. Blushing. A lot. INHALE AND EXHALE. I am Loser-Tsuna... On a date... with Mochida-sempai! I'm so happy!

"I thought maybe we catch a movie." He smiled at me. I nodded and he chuckled at my nervous-ness. The rest was just an awkward silence. I had the need to irk up a conversation.

"Um.. What movie are we seeing?" I asked, while smiling nervously.

"I don't know... A _romance_ movie, perhaps?" He smiled.

(A/N: Doki Doki = Japanese onomatopoeia for a rapidly beating heart.)

**Doki Doki! **I blushed even more! I must look retarded! "R-Really? That.. sounds.. awesome!" Hahaha... PULL IT TOGETHER. "Um.. so... I thought you were suppose to be 16... to get driver's license.."

"Let's just say I know a guy." He smirked this time. It was really.. very out of character, but I just brushed it off. It made me feel kind of insecure. When we arrived at the theatre and went to the person who gives people tickets and stuff... "2 tickets for my love." He winked at the woman. I worried a bit, but waved it off. It's just a date Tsuna, don't be so possesive!

"$6." The woman purred. Which... I thought was weird... I mean the woman must be in her... 30s? But off that topic, Mochida looked at me weirdly.

"Tsuna.. Sorry... but... You see.. I don't have money.. so-" Mochida was nervous, so he was saying things slowly, but I totally got the point!

"Oh! It's okay! I can pay for us!" I pulled out a 10 dollar bill and smiled sweetly, "Keep the tip."

Mochida raised a brow, "_Thanks_, Tsuna. How about after the movie, we can meet at the fountain." He was wiggling his eyebrows this time, I thought it was silly and weird so I giggled.

Sometimes during the movie, Mochida would put his arms around me. I would smile to myself and resume watching the movie. Oh! What adventure lie ahead of me after this movie! In the end, the chick died aka the lover. It was so sad! I tried to hold back my tears, but one by one they rolled down by cheek. On the other hand, Mochida looked bored out of his mind, that made me suck it and wipe my tears away. I'm such a wimp!

::..27..::

The fountain was huge! And pretty too! Though there was nobody here...Anyways, I looked into Mochida-sempai's eyes as he looked into mine. My... let's say, my_ intuition _told me to back away immediately. Did I have bad breath? No.. I mouth washed 3x... Did Mochida have bad breath? That cannot be it either! I was thinking and before I knew it he was leaning to me! I blushed madly! I guess.. there's nothing to do? ! I don't know! I've never dealt with this before! I closed my eyes tightly, as his breath came closer and closer and closer...

I couldn't think because then I felt a huge impact on me, that sent me stumbling backwards, tripping on the fountain, and landing in it. I whimpered as I was drenched in the cold water. I heard Mochida laughing..? Maybe he knocked into me on accident and was laughing at his mistake? I opened one eye and saw him cracking up, pointing at me, holding up my wallet like it was an award. "Mochida...?" I sqeaked out.

"That's what you get! You actually thought I liked you? !" He laughed his mighty laugh. And I sat in the water, confused. "Slapping my girlfriend, you whore!" _Sasawaga Kyoko..? I never knew... I'm.._ "Your disgusting! Wait till I show this on my website and to the kendo club!" He showed me the picture and it was great timing because you could tell I was gonna fall... _I looked.. Ridiculous... Throughout this day... I actually thought.._ I clenched my teeth. "And I'm taking this, ungrateful bitch!" He took what was left in my wallet, which was $100, and chucked the wallet at my head. Then.. He left. My clothes were drenched in water and my phone was broken.

I stepped out of the fountain. Who was I? To me, I was Tsuna. Living an imaginary dream. Avoiding Reality. A 7th grader who still believes in fairy tales. _Stupid_ fairy tales. Who was I to people? I was Loser-Tsuna, Failed at everything, Nobody liked me, Nobody cared. They my mind somehow drifted to my brother... Who was I to Kyouya? I was small significance in his life. Nothing more.

I walked to the nearest phone booth as a trail of water was left. I only had a couple cents, but enough to call once. I called Haru. As I waited her to pick up, I prayed. "Haru speaking!" I sighed in relief as a small smile was placed on my lips.

"Haru? It's me... Tsuna.." I tried to sound less depressing.

"Tsuna? Oh! How'd the date go? Did Mochida-" Haru was cut off by me, I didn't want to talk about him. Everytime I thought about him it made me sick.

"Can you pick me up? I'm at the large fountain not far from the 'Hood Theatre', Thanks. Bye." I hung up before she could protest, I knew she was gonna pick me up anyway. I sat on the fountain, shivering cold, and... very hurt. He lied to get through my heart. I can't believe...

After a few minutes and looked up to see Haru in her car waiting for me. I got up slowly, walked over, and got in fast. "To my house. Please." She nodded, without saying anything. Surprisingly. The whole car ride was dead silent as I looked out the window. We got to my house, but before I could open the door she locked it.

"Talk." It wasn't demanding or anything, the tone of her voice was worried, and when I looked at her, she was about to cry. "Please." I shook my head then unlocked the door, her reaction was quick, and she locked the door again.

"Haru!" I yelped. I sighed. "Fine." I leaned back in defeat. "We went to the movies. Then to the fountain. He pushed me in on purpose. Laughed at me. Took my money. And left." I looked out the window the whole time. A tear trailed down my cheek. "Are you satisfied? See you tomorrow, Haru." I quickly unlocked the door, closed it, and went into my house. I didn't mean to make her feel guilty. It was just that... I didn't want talk it in detail, it seemed I was reliving a moment I didn't want to relive. I quickly went up the stairs and into my room. I locked my door, kicked off my shoes, and buried my face in the pillow. I wanted a sibling I could tell all my feelings to. Kyouya would never listen to me. I _hate_ Kyouya. He was right. He did play with my heart. Who would ever like me anyway? So pathetic to deny it. I closed my eyes.

::..27..::

It was saturday... I yawned... Finally... Free from school.. I looked at the clock. 7:30. I closed my eyes. More sleep... No School. No detention... My eyes shot open. Detention. I have detention today! 7:31. AH! I picked out my uniform then quickly got them on. I skipped brushing my hair and went right into brushing my teeth. Then an idea hit me! I still have that freaken paper to sign! GAH! I ran down stairs, almost tripping. "MOM! MOM! MOM..! MO - " I stopped in the kitchen and my mom was nowhere to be seen. Walking in, I looked around curiously, then spotted a yellow note,

'Went to get groceries, Love, Mama.' I looked at at the clock wall. 7:50. I'll never make it in time! I heard footsteps down the stairs. My last resort... Kyo-nii. I heard a door opening and I ran to the door as I placed a hand to the door and I surprisingly shut it from the force. This made Kyouya twitch from my rude action. "W-Wait!" I blushed under his intense gaze.

"What." His voice was cold and it was strong. I twirled my fingers and gulped and started mumbling random words. "Spit it out, Sawada." Sawada? ! We're freaking brother and sister and you're too disgusted to say my name? ? ?

"_Well_. I got detention." I said with a slight attitude while I grabbed the paper out of my satchel. "And I need you to sign this." I handed him the paper, "Please."

A vein popped out on his forehead, "Detention? For what?" Crap.

"Um... I was tardy.. Can you just sign it..?" I'm really running late and if I'm not there on time, _hell_, I might get Saturday School! He took out a pen and pressed the paper against the wall. When he was done signing it, he gave it to me. "And... Can you give me a ride.. I'm really late and If I walk it'll take me 15 minutes.."

He opened the door and he looked in the corners of his eye and replied easily, "No." HEH? ! "This is your punishment for getting detention." I was about to snap at him, but held it in by clenching my teeth.

So instead something else slipped out of my mouth and _Oh_. I wished it didn't. "Yes, _Sawada_ Kyouya." That moment I smirked and walked out the door. I bet I left him speechless and angered.

::..27..::

"You're five minutes late, Sawada! What's your excuse!" What? ! Are you kidding me? ! I practically ran the whole time! In addition to, tripping, falling, and bumping into people..

I rubbed my arm, "Um.. Well.. I was talking to my brother - "

"Kyouya? Hibari Kyouya?" His eyes gleamed. What are you? ! His number one fan? ! GET OVER HIM. Geez.. He's not that great... Sure he aces in every subject, he has good looks, and well.. he's popular... "I guess this can be an exception..." Wait.. WHAT?

"Really...?" No. Wait. Really?

"Yes, The talk must've been important, If you were this late. I assume he will be a good influence on you." My sensei nodded and smiled.

"Umm... Yeah! Totally! Actually.. He was.. Tutoring me.." I said coolly, trying to impress him. Wait! What am I doing! ?

"Tutoring you?" He asked fascinated.

"Yeah... I asked for him to tutor me.." I'm an idiot! Now he has to tutor me for real so sensei can see that my knowledge has increased, so he thinks I told the truth! Dummy!

"I'm having second thoughts about you Sawada! Instead of doing boring detention work, how about you go outside and help the baseball team!" _Ohhh_, Joy...

"Ok. I'll go do that.." I slowly walked away for the room and sighed in relief. Torture. Even for 6 minutes. As I walked outside, I noticed a couple people swinging bats. Found them. "Um... Baseball people?" Some people irked at the sight of me, I didn't even know who they were...

"Yeah, So?" One of them yelled swinging their bats purposely at me. I flinched a little and backed away, watching them smirk at me. "What do you want?"

"I was uh.. Suppose to help you out... Like.. Laundry.. Maybe?" I kept my stare at the bats, they tempted to hurt me, so I kept a distance. "Um, Shama-sensei sent me here.."

"No way in hell am I gonna let you touch my uniform!" He yelled rudely. Maybe I should've ditched duties... "Get lost! Loser-Tsuna! Nobody wants you here!" Strangers insulted me as if they knew me. I smiled inside and pretended that they were the losers.

"Hey, Hey, What's going on?" A soft guy voice said. The crowd divided into two groups as someone walked to me. He had black hair and brown eyes. Oh no. Another Jock. "Hey, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi! What's your name?" He grinned like a child.

"Um... Sawada Tsunayoshi... I was sent here to help with laundry... or anything you need help with?" I rubbed my arm and looked away. I don't want to be here. Let me disappear, please!

"Nah! You don't have to do that! Wanna join us instead, Sawada?" He laughed after that. He seemed like an out-going person. Like a cute, energetic dog. I smiled, but then I panicked.

"Oh! No! I couldn't..! Um.. I'll just go back and tell - " But It was too late to turn back, I was dragged by him.

"Don't worry! It'll be fun! Let's show Sawada how to swing! Kay?" He yelled to his friends, as I was dragged into the deep depths of.. who knows where! "Let's play for fun! Divide into two teams!" He kept his grasp on me and I looked at him. "Sawada's on my team!" He cheered. I sighed. When the picking was done we went to the middle of the diamond thingy and he was teaching me how to swing.

"Kay, Hold the bat with two hands and crouch a little, Like this," He gave me a demonstration of the posture. He sticked his butt out and looked like a complete fool...

I refuse to do that. "Now you try!" No, no, no! He handed me the bat and I sighed, out of options. I gripped the bat, crouched, and waited for the ball to come. When the ball came I totally chickened out, dropped the bat, and squeaked. The guys laughed at me - OH C'MON, I'M A GIRL. "You're doing great Sawada! Keep your eyes on the ball!" Yamamoto yelled. Easy for you to say..

The second time the ball came, I actually swung it, but due to the sound of the ball hitting my bat, I got excited, let go of the bat, and hit the person next to me. I gasped, "Are you okay? !" He looked furious while covering his eye. I guess not...

"Does it look like I'm okay! ?" Um. No.. Sorry.. Then everybody crowded around him, looking worried. Yamamoto walked to us.

He smiled. "I bet Sawada did it on accident, I mean it's her first time doing, right?" He laughed. How can you be laughing! ? One of your teammates have a black eye... Caused by ME! "How about you just go over there and catch and pitch the ball for us!"

"O...Okay.." I sighed as I walked to home base. When Is detention over?

::..27..::


	3. KYO NII? !

Thanks Thanks! Again! And characters will be revealed soon~ And Kyoko has yet to be showed! : P

::..27..::

**:: Chapter 3 ::**

Yay! It's Sunday! ... NO! Tomorrow's Monday! TCH. I remembered what happened yesterday.. Oh yeah. _Detention. _I never want to go there again. Wait.. Why did I go to baseball practice..? Oh yeah.. Shama-sensei was proud of me that Kyouya was tutoring me... Wait... When did Kyouya tutor me? ... Oh yeah... That never happened...

THAT HAS TO HAPPEN OR ELSE HE'LL THINK I'M LYING! I quickly grabbed my books and looked at the clock. 11:00! Let's hope he didn't go to Haru's place yet! I opened the door and quickly went across the hallway that led to his room. I gulped. I tried to motivate my self. Haha.. Who's afraid of their brother anyways? ! HAHA. I'M NOT... that's for sure... I held up my hand and hesitated. Just do it, you wimp! And I knocked.

He opened the door as he ruffled his hair. SHIT! He was sleeping! Retreat! RETREAT IMMEDIATELY! "What do you want." I just looked at him, thinking things I was gonna say as an excuse to run away, because I was afraid to say it out loud. Things like, Oh! You know what? Wrong Room! Haha... He looked at me more intensely, you could tell he was getting impatient. "Do I have to repeat myself?" No, sir!

"Um.. Would you like to tutor me..." How should I address him as? ... "K-Kyouya?" I stuttered. DAMMIT. I blushed. He sighed in annoyance and opened his door more widely, for me to come in - and wow. His room is clean. I stepped in and placed the books on his desk. He closed the door and sat on his bed.

"What subject." I choked on that question.

"Oh... Well... you know.." I managed to squeak out. His eyebrow twitched and I felt like disappearing.

"No. I don't." GAH! STOP BEING SO STRAIGHT-FORWARD! You're pressuring me.

"...All." I closed my eyes tightly and expected a punch or something violent. But he did nothing. He just sat down on the floor and organized the books.

"What Lesson." I slowly sat across from him, opening my math book, and pointing at the lesson. "This is easy. Were you not paying attention?" Ah well.. _yes_. But it's hard to understand it..

"Yeah, I don't understand though.." I scratched my cheek, nervously. Then he started writing down example problems from the book. I started to zone out and think of why I was cautious around him.. _Oh yeah_..

When me and Kyouya were little, Kyouya would always exclude me in his games with his friends. So.. I made friends of my own! NO! NOT IMAGINARY FRIENDS. That's when I found a stray puppy in a box! I was casually walking down the streets eating nuts and he happened to bark at me. I was scared at first, but when I had the guts to offer my hand, for the puppy to sniff, he licked me! Such a cute thing...

I grabbed the card board box and took the puppy home with me. While our walk, I was thinking of naming him/her. I named him/her, Nuts, because he likes nuts! But then, Mommy and Daddy disapproved, they said how Nuts could have rabies and carry loads of diseases. So I placed the cardboard box, Not far away from my house, and visited it everyday, giving him Nuts.

I nurtured Nuts when he was finally a normal sized dog. Sometimes I would see Kyouya standing there and looking at me while I played with him. I bet he was jealous! Then Next week... I found Nuts in his box. He was covered in a blanket. I assumed he was sleeping and a kind person lend their blanket for him, so I let him be for the day. The weird thing was that, Kyouya was acting weird. He never met my eyes. Usually he would always glare at me, but this time was different.

The next day, I found him in the same blanket. He was in the same position. He never moved. I worried and slowly lifted the blanket, to my horror. He was covered in blood. His eyes were open, but they were white. He was dead. I screamed and Mommy rushed to me. She saw Nuts's condition and said It was gonna be okay. He was always gonna stay by my side. We dug him a grave and made a funeral for him. I never forgot about him. He was my first friend.

That night, when I was going to the bathroom, I happened to pass by Kyouya. I looked down on his arms and my eyes widened. Faded bite marks covered his arms. I stared as he walked away from me. Was it that Nuts was fighting back? I couldn't sleep. I never knew why he would do that..

"Sawada!" Kyouya raised his voice. He looked disappointed. Crap... "Day Dreaming on my tutor lesson. You're not taking this seriously. Get out." I opened my mouth to protest, but he repeated himself. "Get out." I sighed and gathered my books as he kicked me out the door - SO RUDE!

I spended most of my Sunday on the computer. Reading shounen-ai - I MEAN. Gossip Magazines! Haha.. I heard the front door slam, assuming that Kyouya is going to Haru's house.

::..27..::

It was almost time to go to bed so I prepared my bed, I heard the front door slam. It was louder than usual, then I heard loud stomps on the stairs, then stomps on the hallway, getting louder... CRAP. What did I do? ! A loud knock was on my door. "Open this door, Sawada." I backed away.

"Wh-Why...?" I squeaked. I was obviously shaking by his sudden action, I mean... Wouldn't you? !

"Open. This. Door. Before, I Bite You To Death." I could hear him growling on the other side and - Bite me to death? ! Where did THAT come from? ! One of Dracula's old movies? ? "I told you to stay away from the herbivore." And then there's that word again. Herbivore. HERBIVORE. He eats meat, Kyouya. Wait! How'd he figure about - Haru. Okay. You were right Kyouya, He _was_ playing with my heart... "You are the most stupidest female to ever walk on this planet. Getting yourself hurt so carelessly, pathetic." He seethed. And I was left silent. He was making fun of me because my heart was broken. Then another part of me was.. happy... ? That he was actally having some kind of conversation with me, after ignoring me all this time. Then anger rose.

PATHETIC? "You're the one who's pathetic - I mean, Herbivore? ! Psh, Read the air, Kyouya! We're not animals!" I yelled, my right foot stomping. "And since when, did you start caring about what I do! ? No. Lemme rephrase that! When did you even start caring about _me_." I yelled at the top of my lungs. Realizing what I had just said, I gasped quietly. There was silence on the other side of the door, I walked closer to my door, and hesitated. Then with quick action, I opened my door, to see no one standing. Right here, I just poured out some of my feeling in front of Kyouya, and he just ignored me, and walked away. I frowned and closed the door. I'm stupid.

::..27..::

I looked at my alarm clock. I don't wanna go to school... Then I'd had to deal with people... and... _Mochida_... I sighed. I stood up and did my normal morning routine. I went to the kitchen and grabbed two hot and ready toast in the toaster. When I left the front door, I looked in the driveway, and saw Kyouya's car missing... Kyouya left early? For what? Ah. I don't even care. I ate my toast and resumed walking. I stared at the open gates and sighed. Let the torture begin. When I neared closer to the school, I saw a loud crowd, making out, 'OH!' and 'AH!'. Just for my curiosity, I tried to look what was going on.

I tip toed, but I wasn't tall enough, then I was sucked into the crowd, people were pushing me back and forth, and I felt like a rag doll. Once I got sight of what was in the middle, My eyes widened,

"K-KYOUYA? !"

::..27..::


	4. Kyo nii is so violent

Man, You guys are smart! I thought this could be a moment like, "Oh my gosh!" but I guess the ending was obvious last chapter? Lol . Enjoy : )

**:: Chapter 4 ::**

My eyes widened in shock as I processed what was in front of me and what was happening... Kyouya... With tonfas...? TONFAS? And he's beating up... I peered closer and choked, M-Mochida-sempai! ? No, That can't be correct... I blinked repeatedly to make sure. Yep. It was REAL. Kyouya is beating up Mochida. With tonfas. TONFAS! Is the world too mad to explain anything? ! I Pushed myself to the scene and gulped.. Eh.. How was I gonna stop this... Um...

"K-Kyo - " My squeak was engulfed by the crowd's yell. I panicked. Um. Um. UMMM. I intervened between them and blocked Mochida with my body. I could hear gasps and some people were like, 'What is Loser-Tsuna doing? !' or 'She's brave!'. "Kyouya! What are you doing? !" I yelled. My knees were shaking. Please don't hit me with that tonfa. Please!

Kyouya had his normal scowl and he did not move a muscle. "Move." NO! Why are you even hitting middle schoolers with tonfas! ? That's so weird! Ok... it's time to take out the big guns..

"Kyo-nii! If you don't stop this I'm gonna tell Daddy on you!" I squeezed my eyes shut and I pointed at him as I yelled at him. There were lots of gasps?

"Hibari Kyouya is her brother? !"

"Oh crap! I stole her lunch money last week!" I opened one eye _and_ I knew I didn't lost my money! You jerk! I focused my attention back on Kyouya, he still kept his position.

"_Move._" EEP! He totally ignored me! I looked around, Where's Haru? ! I gulped and then I heard teachers coming from the other direction. "Tch."

"What is going on here? ! All of you, Go to class!" The crowd separated as the teachers came, I looked to Kyouya, but he was already making his way out of the crowd, shoving anyone in his way. I put my arms down as I watched him walk away. He's so... AAH!

"You two! Come, In my office!" I flinched as the assistant principal spoke in her loud voice. She turned away and expected us to follow. I looked at Mochida and he had bruises everywhere. He looked paler than usual, like he had seen a ghost. We both kept our distances and followed the woman.

When we entered her office, there were two seats. Just for us. "Sit." We both obeyed. She pulled up a chair to her desk, sat down, and pushed up her glasses. "Sawada Tsunayoshi." I sat up straighter as my name just rolled off her tongue. "Were you a witness of the crime?" The _crime_? I'm sorry, that just sounded so weird..

"Yes." I said simply. She nodded and focused on Mochida next.

"Please tell me what happened, Mochida Haruko." He nodded and opened his mouth to speak.

"Well, that Hibari Kyouya just went up to me and slammed my face with his tonfa! Like what the hell, man! Then he started beating me and beating me till this chick, stopped him." This chick? I have a name... But why do you care... My head went slightly down.

"Did you have any connection with him?" She asked as she looked at a piece of paper, then glanced at him.

"No!" He snapped as he stood up. I looked at him. I hope he doesn't blame this all on me.. Then the woman looked at me.

"Did _you_ have any connection with him?" She asked me. I gulped.

"Yes. He's my brother." She raised her eyebrow. I clenched my fists.

"And you stopped the situation..?" The lady raised her eyebrow again.

"Yes." I said again.

"Uh huh." She said as if she had just concluded something, "Now one more thing, Do you both have any connection with each other?" I gulped. I looked at Mochida and he looked at her nastingly. I sighed and to save me from another heart break I said,

"No. I don't know him." I bit my lip. She sighed and put her hands on the table as she just stared at us for 10 seconds. Then she opened a drawer, grabbed a piece of paper, signed it, and handed it to Mochida.

"Mochida, Here's a pass to the nurse. When you're all checked up, you may call home." She turned to me and smiled. I shivered. "Sawada, Stay here." I died inside. Nooo! Mochida reached out, grabbed the paper, and left the office. Then there was two. "Sawada, I acknowledge your bravery to stand up for people, no matter the situation." Thank you!

"And it is the reason why I want to invite _you_ to the student council!" Er. What? "Only the finest students are elected by me and the principal are in it!" Um.. Sorry, I am anything, but 'finest'. "They do tons of activities to help the students at this school!" Then she handed me a... _brochure_. "See, If you look at our brochure, page 2, It says you can work with students with bad reputations." I twitched. Why has no one come to me and help? Gee. Thanks, student council.

"They also help plan and set up dances, assemblies, and ect." As she described the council, she looked like a child, trying to persuade her parents to buy her a toy. I was in a very awkward position. Um...

"S-Sure.. Why not?" I sighed. Her eyes beamed as she quickly took out the application. Handing it and I grabbed it.

"I will inform the others, Council meeting after school to 5:00, and the phone's over there." Wow. This is so sudden.. Um.. I got up and called Mommy. I told her about the meeting and she was estatic, then she told me we were gonna eat my favorite dinner for a reward. Sushi. I smiled a little as I hung up. "Make sure you complete the application, Off to class, Sawada!" She cheered. I nodded slowly and closed her door as I was getting.

Wierd Lady...

::..27..::

"Hello, Council Members! Glad you could come to the meeting, I have come here to inform you on the newest member in the group!" The assistant smiled as she uncovered me. I looked at the people I was going to be working with. They all looked like they were in advanced classes.

"Um.. Hi.. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi.." I waved a little, then looked away nervously. There was this one girl who inspected me closer and closer with her peering eyes.

"She seems unprofessional." Eh? Snobby smart kids... The others snickered. I wanted fade away until there was no more of me. Let me disappear please!

The assistant laughed at her remark, I twitched. "Oh, Well, You see, She stopped a fight." Some of them stopped snickering and looked at me dead in the eye. Uhhh.. They all whispered to each other, then some gave me a some what friendly smile. "Kay, well, I'll be off! Make her feel welcome!" And then off she went, happily... Leaving me alone... With the smart kids... Yay...

A girl with brown hair and green eyes stood up. She reached out her hand and smiled, "My name is Fumiko Ayaka, I'm the Student Council President. In 7th grade. It's nice to have you as an addition to our council." I smiled as I shook her hand.

"Thank you..." I looked around and blushed. "Um.. So what are we doing?" I tilted my head in curiosity. Fumiko smiled.

"Right now, We are helping the ones who have bad reputations in school. People who have bad habits and such!" She turned to her desk and took out something. "We were informed that you were applying for student council so we already picked out somebody for you!" She turned around and gave me a piece of paper. "Tomorrow, Get to know him, at lunch and activity break. He's in the 8th grade. If you have any problems or questions just visit the assistant principal, Kay?" She smiled again.

I nodded as I looked at the paper. My first assignment... Gokudera Hayato... That name seems nice...

::..27..::


	5. Kyo nii, student council is hard

Noooouuu! I broke my updating-every-day-streak! D : .

Oh well ... Here's it is! So like I subsituted 'tenth' for something else, so sorry! And um, I hope Gokudera wasn't too harsh for you guys . : )

**:: Chapter 5 ::**

I woke up in the morning feeling excited? I guess I was happy I was going to do my first assignment. Wait, when did I feel excited about Student Council... Man.. It grows onto you... I rolled on my back and looked at the ceiling. Last night's Sushi was good.. But of course, Kyouya ditched dinner, because he hates sushi...

When I opened my door to brush my teeth, I bumped into _Kyouya_. Why of all people! ? I covered my nose and I was about to snap at him for beating up Mochida-sempai, but when I opened my mouth he immediately turned his head and RUDELY said, "Your breath reeks of sushi." ... WHAT? Why are you always straight forward to me! Well you...! I skimmed him as I thought of a way to insult him. I found that he was wearing a buttoned up shirt, with collars, and cuffs. His shirt was only unbuttoned at the top, where it showed his chest.

"Well... you need to.. button up that shirt! Who do you think I am? A guy?" I frowned as I kept rubbing my nose. He walked away without even looking at me as he muttered, 'herbivore.' Oh. Now he calls ME herbivore. Thanks Kyouya. That's such a nice compliment.

::..27..::

When it was almost time for lunch, Shama-sensei passed my desk and said, "Outside of the room, Sawada." I cringed and then sighed as people snickered at my unfortunate situation. I got up from my desk and followed him out of the room. He folded his arms and looked at me disappointed. "What do you take me for, Sawada?" I looked at the ground.

"My.. Teacher?" He raised an eyebrow and huffed. Wasn't that the answer.. I mean you _are_ a teacher, right? Or is this a.. Trick question? ! Haha, You will not fool me! "I take that back, I take you for a youthful man who has a passion for teaching?" He coughed.

"Flattery will you get you no where." Then his disappointed turned into an ecstatic one? "Why didn't you tell me you were in the Student Council? !" He laughed and everyone looked at him weirdly. Oh no. It's not what you think! I just stopped a fight! "Might I say, Kyouya is a really good influence on you now!" PFF - What? ! He's the one that started the fight! "And That's why... I put you in a advanced class!" He was clapping his hands while laughing. My mouth hung and I was... stunned. Wh-.. What..? "Isn't it great! ?"

NO. IT'S NOT GREAT! I'm going to totally FLUNK those classes, Are you crazy? ! "And Parent conferences are to be held Thursday! You will be transferring after lunch and activity break! Good luck!" And he hopped back to the classroom. I stood there... I have never seen a man so happy in my life. And.. I'm screwed. Someone. Shoot me. My life is already over. I cried inside as I walked back to the classroom, took out 'Gokudera Hayato's ' sheet and my bento, then walked into the deadly 8th grade hall. I held the paper to my face and read his teacher. Aiko-sensei... Room C 3-4.. Okay..

I peeped in her classroom and found her working on papers. "Um.. Aiko-sensei?" She kept working on her papers so I assumed she didn't hear me. "A-Aiko-sensei - "

"WHAT DO YOU WANT? !" She threw the pen like a kunai, I ducked cowardly, and the pen went past me, and stucked to the wall. I sobbed. Don't kill me, Don't kill me, I'm begging you! "Annoying 6th graders..." She scoffed. That hurts. A lot. Am I that short? She slammed folders on her desk. "What's a midget like you doing here?" I gulped as I felt her grow huger and I felt tinier. "YOU'RE WASTING VALUABLE TIME!" I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'll speak immediately!

"Um. Well...!" I fidgeted for a moment then quickly gave her my assignment. She rudely grabbed them out of my hands and skimmed through the folder. She raised her eyebrow and stifled a laugh.

"Oh gosh... Gokudera Hayato? Sometimes he's at the roof. Good luck." She waved me off and when I was about to leave the room she coughed. "And don't get killed." I gulped and had a terrified expression during my walk to the roof. Maybe she was just kidding? Hopefully. Yes. Hopefully... I swayed when I walked on the roof. No one was here except that guy looking into nowhere at the fence. Should I... Say Hi?

"Um. Excuse me." I neared closer to him and poked him on the shoulder. The guy flinched and looked at me with angered. I backed away a little. Wrong move. "Uhh - "

"Who the hell told you could touch me? !" He seethed. I'm sorry! I'm just a 12 year old with a confused life! I sobbed inwardly as I sank to ant-size. I yelped as he pushed me a little.

"I - I'm so sorry! I'm from student council and - " The fact that I said I was from Student Council made him more mad, because he clenched his teeth.

"This Student Crap again? What do you want this time?" He yelled at me.

"Um.. Well.. I was told that you had a bad reputation - " I stopped quickly.

A vein popped up at his head as he grabbed the collar of my uniform, lifting me up a little bit. "_Bad_ Reputation? Are you making fun of me?" No, No, No, Sir! What I meant was that.. Um.. Damn I should have never stopped that fight.. I gulped. He let me go with a shove and walked away. I whimpered. I followed him, but kept quiet.

"W-Wait! We kinda started out wrong! Hi, My name's Sawada Tsunayoshi - EEP!" When he was about to turn to me and give me a glare, I just happened to trip on the last step, and landed on the 8th grade hall. Where there were actually 8th graders there. How embarrassing... I sat up and rubbed my nose. Hurting...! I looked at my hands. Erm.. Where's my bento? I looked up and saw my lunch, staining Gokudera's shirt, and the cover was.. somewhere else.. I don't know! Anyways, Back to the problem. Gokudera was red. In anger. It kind of looked like steam was flowing out of his ears. I gulped. I stood up and I was shaking! Everyone was snickering.

'She's going to die.' Was the most affective whisper I heard from the crowd. He cornered me to a wall. "_You_." He seethed. "After School. In the Parking Lot." He cracked his knuckles. Ha - Wh-Why do I feel like jelly all of a sudden? ! Maybe - Maybe he's bluffing? ! I mean.. Who would hit a girl? ! I looked at the percentage of most likely of me living. Yep, I'm a goner. He walked away as sank into nothing this time.

::..27..::

I held a grim expression as I walked to my advanced class. I slid open the doors and stood there until I was told to go in. "Oh! Sawada Tsunayoshi! You came! Come in, Come in!" The teacher was a young woman who held a happy expression unlike mine. "It is such an honor to have you in our class!" I looked at the class and spotted Fumiko waving at me. I waved back and spotted someone else who was familiar. Sasawaga Kyoko. Shit. Just my luck. Just my shitty luck! This is gonna be really awkward working with her, Because_ rumor _has it that I bitch slapped her, try to steal her boyfriend, and told my brother to beat up her boyfriend because apparently I'm a whore and tried to 'sex' him, but he rejected. I looked away when her eyes met mine.

Kurokawa Hana, Sasawaga's best friend glared at me the whole time. I tried not to look at her, but I couldn't help, but to keep her in my sight in the corners of my eyes. "Class, This is our new student! Please take care of her!" She smiled brightly. "Sawada, why don't you... sit next to... Kyoko-chan!" Of course. You pick her. "And can I call you Tsunayoshi?" She asked nicely.

"Tsuna is fine," I said quietly, but loud enough for her to hear.

"Okay, Kyoko, Raise your hand!" Sasawaga raised her hand slowly, but she kept her glance on the teacher. I went to my assigned seat while looking at the ground. This just... isn't my day..

::..27..::

I smelt the fresh air. Finally! Out of school! I'm gonna take a long hot bath with Mister Duckie! When I was walking to the gates, a group of 8th graders smirked at me, "Yo! Sawada!" H - How'd you... "Don't tell me you forgot about the fight!" The fight, What fight - I remembered what had happened at lunch break. Quick! Think fast! Suffer the consequences or Run for it!

I looked behind them and squealed loudly, "EEE! What's that? !" Two of them looked, but the others were dumbstruck. I ran for it, but felt a grip on my shoulder. One of them held a sympathetic look.

"Mess with us and you'll pay, no matter what, Whorey-Tsuna." ... WHOREY? What happened to Loser-Tsuna? ! "And don't even think about calling your brother for help." He snickered and I was dragged to the parking lot. To my fate. To hell.

"Che. What took you so long?" Gokudera had his hands in his pockets and he had this cool look, but at the same time it said, 'I'm going to straight muder you.' It's over. Mommy, I love you! Daddy, Even if I only saw you little bits of time, I love you too! Kyouya ... I hate you!

"She chickened out." One of them said. Gokudera scoffed. He cracked his knuckles.

"Come at me." He said seriously. "Or would I be the first one to take the first hit?" He smiled. I gulped. I should.. Um.. Come at him? ! I squealed as I ran to him, AHHH! God, Give me strength to withstand his punches! AHHHH! Then I tripped on _something _and head butted his chin. I stepped back as I saw him hold his chin. He muttered, 'bitch', and I squeaked. I stepped back multiple times and found what I had tripped on. A skateboard. Just looking at the skateboard, I did not notice Gokudera running towards me. Until now. EEEE! I stomped my foot in panic, my foot accidentally hit the end of the skateboard, so due to the impact, the skateboard flipped up and hit Gokudera right in the face.

"I am so sorry!" He clutched his face and coughed. The 8th graders were getting loud, they were saying things like, 'She has the blood of Hibari Kyouya,' or 'It's too much! Don't hurt him that bad!' I twitched. I looked at Gokudera, he was still in pain, and I was worried for a bit, Weird right? He was gonna kill me too! "H-Hey, Are you - "

"Beating me up and asking If I'm alright... _You're_.." Dead. "My Idol!" Haha... _Pardon_? He looked at me with gleaming and teary eyes. He had a huge red mark on his face. "I will look up to you and note down everything you do!" No. This is... not what I imagined. "Allow me to carry your things and walk you home, Tsuna-hime!" Ok. You've gone too far.

"Please, Don't call me that!" I said in a girly voice. He ignored and pushed me out of the crowd, I squirmed.

"Beat it! Or else, Tsuna-hime will beat the crap out of _you_!" The path cleared fast. And I heard someone say, 'Move! Sawada's gonna skate me to death!' ... SKATE YOU TO DEATH? That is the retardest quote I have ever heard in my life. And If you're gonna even make a quote about me, why couldn't you be a smidge creative? !

I mean seriously? Skate you to death?

::..27..::


	6. Kyo nii, I made a friend

Gah! I know you guys want it longer, but I want to get this story updated and fresh, Sorry ! And pairings of this story? Hmm. I don't quite know yet.. I'll just keep it a HibarixTsuna (family relationship for now)

**:: Chapter 6 ::**

"So, Tsuna-hime! What's your favorite color? !" He said, absorbing everything I said and everything I did. I sighed.

"Orange. And for the fifth time! Do. Not. Call. Me. Tsuna-hime!" I raised my voice which made him step back a little bit and look at me with sad puppy dog eyes. It made it seem I scolded him. AHH! Guilt kicked in. "Sorry! Call me whatever you want!" Then he started wagging his imaginary tail. When we were at the gates to my house I turned to him, "Um.. Thanks Gokudera.. For walking me home.."

"No problem, Tsuna-hime! Oh, and you can call me Hayato!" He smiled. "See you tomorrow, Tsuna-hime!" He waved and walked off. I sighed and unlocked the door. I closed the door behind me, slowly took off my shoes, and quickly switched them for my puppy slippers. When I lifted up my head, I had a slight heart attack. It was Kyouya. Had he been here the whole time?

"Where were you? You get out of school at 4. It's 5 and you didn't call. Nana has been worried sick." He was folding his arms. "Well?" I didn't know what to say.. He's been worried? Then of course he could've just said that, but instead he said that Mommy was worried. Though something's telling me he was the one who was worried the most. No.. That could never be it!

"I'm sorry. I got hungry along the way and got side tracked." I said. Then he asked another question.

"Who was that?" Huh? "The herbivore you were walking with." Umm... Well you see.. Loooong story! He gave me a menacing glare, so I spoke quickly.

"He's a friend I made today!" I squeaked. My squeaking made me blush. "Uh! His name is Gokudera Hayato! You see, It's a really funny story how we met! It was like - " I was cut off by his strange remark.

"I don't care." He said simply and walked off. But... You're the one who asked! I smiled crookedly, sighed, and walked to the kitchen. I found Mommy perparing dinner, when she saw one glance of me her face lightened up and smiled.

"Tsu-chan? Where have you been?" She came to hug me and I smiled. That hug made my day. I needed one anyway because this day was quite troublesome. "Ah, All that matters is that you're here! Do you know what will happen in two days?" Thursday?

"I have a Parent Conference." Her eyes went gleaming. Uhh...

"Brilliant, Tsu-chan!" She smiled giddingly. Mommy...? "But have you really forgotten?" I guess... I have? "It's Kyo-kun's birthday!" Oh.. May 5.. Kyouya's birthday... No wonder I forgot! Haha! .. That sounded so messed up..! Grrr. "Me and Papa decided to throw a suprise party for Kyouya! So we need you to take him out of the house until 6! And what a perfect way to distract him is to have him go to the parent conference with you? !" She cheered. NO! NO! NO! NO! ! ! ! ! It's called_ parent _conference for a reason! This... sucks!

::..27..::

The first thing I saw when I walked out of my front gates and to school was Hayato-sempai. It was like.. he was waiting for me. Twitch. Twitch. "Good morning, Tsuna-hime!" I nodded nervously and waved at him. Creepy. "Let's walk together!"

When I was about to open my mouth a familiar voice called out from a distant. "Sawada? ! Is that you! ? Haha!" I turned around and saw that baseball dude from detention. Crazies. Times 2! "I haven't seen you in forever!" It's... It's only been 3 days... "So how's life?" He asked in his normal cheerful tone as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"O-OI! Don't get so friendly around Tsuna-hime." Hayato-sempai yelled, pointing his finger at Yamamoto-sempai. Yamamoto-sempai looked over to him and laughed - You honestly... Laugh too much!

"Oh? Sawada who's this? Your lover?" My lover? - NO! I don't even want to imagine that!

"No, No! Um. Yamamoto-sempai, This is.. Gokudera Hayato. And this is, Yamamoto Takeshi." I introduced. "Yamamoto-sempai, you can call me Tsuna, If you want." I suggested.

"Call me Takeshi." I nodded then his face lightened up like he just remembered something. "Oh, Tsuna! I heard you beat up a guy! I bet he was scrawny, Hehe!" I froze and that's where the chaos begin. Hayato-sempai twitched.

"That was _me_! You idiot!" Hayato-sempai went into a fighting stance. "I wanna fucking wipe that smirk off your face!" No! No, cussing! Let's all be fr-friends here, okay? ! I gulped.

"Oh, That was you?" Takeshi-sempai smiled. "Was it fun?" Are you stupid? ! It was a fight! How is that fun? !

"You piss me off!" Hayato-sempai growled and ran towards him to punch him, I grabbed his shirt to try to stop him.

"H-HEEL, Hayato-sempai! Heel!" Heel..? I'm treating him like a dog, how rude! I'm making a habit out of this... I sobbed innerly. Hayato-sempai surprisingly listened to me and returned by my side. I sighed and we kept on walking. Takeshi-sempai would ask me questions and Hayato-sempai would have something to say after that. It was a _long_ walk.

::..27..::

When we had passed the gates, people caught one glance at me, and they flinched. Everyone was silent and there were only a few whispers. Then there was a guy who was brave enough to yell this, "IT'S DELINQUENT-TSUNA AND HER BITCHES!" ... My - MY WHAT? ! I looked at both Hayato and Takeshi-sempai. They were unaffected at the remark. Takeshi-sempai kept smiling and whistling a happy tune, while Hayato-sempai had this straight face. The rumors are getting badder! I rubbed my temples. I can't believe... My... _bitches_... Who the hell even came up with that? !

The 2nd sign was when I was walking in the 7th grade hallway. My satchel in one hand and I was just walking casually. Then out of nowhere a kid with glasses that I have never seen before went up to me and fidgeted. "S-Sorry, D-D-Delinquent-Tsuna! You know that time when you dropped your pencil, but you didn't realize and I grabbed it, but didn't give it to you? ! Well, I'm sorry! !" He spoke really fast, which made me had this twitchy face. Then he gave me the pencil that he 'stole' - IS THAT MY HELLO KITTY PENCIL? !

"Y-You stole my - ? !" I freaked out, but that only made matters worse. He looked very afraid and I was totally lost. I bet this is what he imagined, in his vision :

As I neared closer to Delinquent-Tsuna, I could feel myself pee in my pants. It was time to suck it up or else she'll find sooner or later and I'll get it for sure! She looked at me with a scowl on her face just like him's, I spoke quickly so I didn't waste any of her time. After realization had struck her, her eyes turned red like the devil's and her tongue was long, wavering like a snake's. "How _dare_ you take my pencil!"

Back to my vision :

I stepped back at the weirdo who bowed at me numerous of times and constantly wailed, "I am dearly sorry, Delinquent-Tsuna!" then looked at me with sobbing eyes, "Here! My lunch money! Have it!" Wha - I don't want your lunch money! He ran away crying like a baby. My mouth twitched. I tried to think on the positive side. At least.. At least no one's making fun of me..?

Though I think the worst thing ever was when I was in class. Yuki-sensei, my advanced class teacher, assigned us a science project. "I will assign each partner a disease and you must include this on your poster, what it does to your body..." Blah, Blah, Blah, Can we pick out partners now? "And one more thing! I will be assigning partners!" She giggled. I twitched and gave a side glance to Sasawaga. Please not her. Please not her. Please! " ... and Ayaka-chan." Nooo! The only person who's nice to me! Who's left with me then? Who hasn't been called yet? ! Anyone, but - "Kyoko-chan and Tsuna-chan!" I hate you all. "Project is due on Monday! Get with your partner and wait 'til I hand you your assignment."

I turned to Sasawaga-chan and smiled a small smile. "It's nice to be working with you, Sasawaga-chan." I offered my hand. I waited a while before she actually took it.

"Likewise.." She said quietly. ...Is she.. _afraid_ of me? I mean I would be afraid too If someone had slapped me and I heard rumors they were doing bad things to ruin my life... Hmm.. What could I do to make her see me in a different light..?

"Neh, Sasawaga-chan, Let's do our best to get an A." I smiled sweetly as I tried to motivate her.

Her eyes widened slightly and she nodded, "Y-Yes.. Sawada-chan.."

Yuki-sensei went to us and said, "Your disease is, HIV." Wait.. What does that stand for again? No way we're gonna get an A with me!

::..27..::

**I know I shouldn't be advertising, but ...**

**FFFFFFFFFFFF- THIS SONG IS SO DAMN CUTE ! http:/ youtube. com /watch?v= XPDqkE- VoIw&feature= related (Do you like Vocaloid and overly cute things?) This totally had my shoulders going up and down x3 !**

**I was listening to this song while writing this *^* , idk, i guess it gave me inspiration : P (Delete spaces) ^^**

**(SPOILER!ALERT) FLUFFY HIBARIxTSUNA NEXT CHAPTER !**


	7. Happy Birthday, Kyo nii!

Happy - Late Valentines Day ! I know, I took a long time for me to update and SORRY! Please enjoy! I tried not to rush and at the same time, I tried not to take TOO long ; )

**:: Chapter 7 ::**

Here I am. Staying after school because I still have to do the stupid parent conference! I waited for Shama-sensei and Kyouya to get into the classroom. I fiddled with my fingers and flinched when the doors slid open. "Make this fast." Kyouya said quickly. I choked. You have no authority to say that to a - !

"Of course, Hibari!" My sensei respected. I froze. You are a _sad_ excuse for a man. "Let's start with her behavior." Shama-sensei breathed in and exhaled before he spoke. "She's lacking some respect for her peers." WHAT? ! That's such a lie! Kyouya glared at me and I sank to ant-size.

"How so?" Kyouya questioned in a curious manner, yet kinda seething at the same time. I gulped and clenched the ends of my skirt.

"She was always so distant to the other students and I've noticed some rude body language towards her." I clenched my teeth. Are you... dumb? ! You know... there IS a possibility that I might be.. Hmm.. I don't know - BULLIED? Before he could continue, I spoke up.

"S-Sensei talks too much. Just like Kyouya said, Make this fast, so please go onto the next part." I hid my eyes with my bangs as I prayed, Please don't look at me. Please don't look at me! On the other hand. Shama-sensei cringed, afraid he had upset, 'holy' Kyo-nii.

"O-Of course! Sorry to waste valuable time!" He stuttered nervously. "We put her in an advanced class because I got word that you were tutoring her!" Crap. He still hasn't tutored me! I could feel him twitching. This is bad!

"Really? That's good." K-Kyouya? You're okay with it? Th-Thanks, you're the best.! "Then I expect you to give her more work than usual. Give her tests everyday and homework in each subject." WH - ? ! I take it back, I hate you.

"That's such a wonderful idea!" No, IT'S NOT! "I'll tell Yuki-sensei right away! This parent conference is dismissed!" And with that he skipped away to la la land. Creep. I looked at Kyouya and he was glaring at me. Mommy owes me big time.

He grabbed my wrist and held it in the air, I winced by the action.. K-Kyouya... That kind of hurts.. "Lying to a teacher and disrespecting students. You're getting rebellious." HEH? ! "You're grounded." HEEEEH? ! I wanted to snap back, but he gave me the scowl so I shut my mouth immediately. He let go of my wrist, turned his back, and growled, "I'm going home." Oooh, No you don't!

"K-Kyouya! Why don't we go to the arcade?" I said nervously. I walked beside him.

"No." I cringed by his simple and straight forward reply.

"Um.. Please?" He kept scowling at me.. I'll take that as a no.. Hmm.. Kyouya's very protective, isn't he? I smiled a little. "Fine then. I guess I'll go alone.." I glanced at Kyouya as he clenched his teeth. He hid his eyes with his bangs and muttered. 'You're and idiot.' He walked beside me to the arcade. I'm so awesome!

When we were at the entrance I walked inside and browsed through the games as Kyouya followed me. I stopped at this crane toy machine and saw the CUTEST PUPPY PLUSH EVER! ! ! I pushed my face onto the glass window. I want it. I patted my skirt pockets. I sighed and slowly turned to Kyouya. "Do you have a quarter?"

"It's a scam." S-So..? Leaving here without even trying it once might break the poor puppy's heart.. I fiddled with my fingers.

"Can I... Try?" He dug into his pockets and pulled out a quarter. He gave it to me and I took it, inserting it into the machine. I had 20 seconds to get the plushie, so I quickly pulled it up successfully, but it fell when I was heading towards the hole. I held my head in a downcast. I'm such a failure.. I went to sit at one of tables. There was a lot more people here than usual.. I wonder what's going on.. I looked around and saw a... concert? I mean there was a stage and everything! Oh cool, I wanna see! I wandered out and about without telling Kyouya and joined the crowd.

"So who's next? !" Next? Next for what? "Who's brave enough to challenge... Dokuro Mukuro? ! ? !" This time I was on my tippy toes. So it's a tournament? What kind? ! This is so exciting! But you know how it goes.. Curiosity killed the cat. "How about you young lady? !" A spotlight was shown on me. My eyes squinted and I used my hand to cover the shine. ... Me?

"Um.." I said, but I doubt he heard me due to - It's a concert! Then I felt like I was getting closer and closer to the stage.

"Yes you! It's Children's Day after all, why don't you represent for us? !" A-ah.. I'd rather not! Suddenly I was forced on the stage. W-WHAT AM I DONG? ! How did it even turn out like this! ? Then the mic person came up to me and whispered into my ear, "Kay, all you have to do is beat our winner here, Rokudo Mukuro in a game of DDR, sound simple enough?" D..DR... DDR? ! I examined the stage more closely. I suck at that game! I looked at the audience and bid my soul farewell. Then my glance fell upon that Rokudo.. whatever guy! He was hot. Completely mesmerized, I noticed he had one blue eye and the other.. purple? Wait! No, no, no, no! Why am I even checking him out! ?

Rokudo guy looked at me and he stifled a laugh which made my eyebrows twitch. "What's up with your pick? She's kinda... short. Probably in Elementary school." Hey! Hey! That hurt!

The mic person laughed - Don't laugh with him! "She might have some skills!" That's a definite no!

"Um, you know what? My mom's sick and I really - " I tried to make up an excuse.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever. Just get on that board!" He pushed me onto the dancing board and I squeaked. "Let's get dancing!" He shouted to the crowd. The song started and I looked at the screen. A bunch of arrows appeared at once. Rokudo guy started playing hitting each note right as I tried hitting them, but only ended in failure. It was not long before I was getting tired. My legs are not supposed to work this fast! So instead... I went down on my knees and starting hitting them with my hands... HEY! At least I was getting more points.. I sobbed. Please don't judge me!

"Seriously?" Rokudo guy sweatdropped and continued being perfect... When the song was over, I cried inwardly. Did I really do that bad? 1,000,029 - 1,003. Rokudo guy looked at the screen and yawned mockingly.

"Get out of the way." Someone said. I turned around and Oh look, it's Kyouya with a murderous look on his face... EEEP!

"Dude! Did I pick you? ! No!" Oh.. Please don't get smart with him or else - Kyouya clenched his fists and punched him right in the gut - too late.. He made his way towards me, got a hold of my arm, and dragged me off the stage. I'm so sorry Kyouya! I know, I learned my lesson! Please don't kill me!

"Hibari-san?" Rokudo guy smirked. His smirk made Kyouya mad because his grip on my arm tightened. "Unusual meeting you here." He saw his hand grabbing my arm and raised an eyebrow. "Is that your girlfriend? I didn't know you had _little_ tastes." He's not a pedophile - AND STOP CALLING ME SHORT! Plus, Girlfriend? ! As if! Kyouya said nothing and kept dragging me towards the exit. For a second, I thought he was gonna start a fight...

When we were outside, I was walking behind him, and he let go of my hand. I looked worried. I've caused so much trouble for him! Even on his birthday! After a while, I managed to suck it up, "Kyouya.. are you mad..?" He ignored me. I looked down and noticed he was holding something on his other hand. My head perked up a little. "H-Happy Birth - EEP!" He threw something at my face! Well, it didn't actually hurt, it just - PLUSHIE PUPPY! I swooped it off the ground. I ran beside Kyouya. "Thank you! So does that mean... you forgive me?" I said slowly. He glared at me and said,

"No computer and phone for a week." SO CRUEL! Though, what up with the change of heart today?

::..27..::

We were at the door. I looked at my clock as Kyouya rummaged through his pockets for the key. Exactly 6:00. Just like Mama said. When he opened the door, The lights were off, so he turned it on.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone popped out, Haru was the most noticeable one. Then there were lots of unfamiliar faces. I looked at Kyouya and he had a... menacing glare... I gulped.

"Happy Birthday, Kyouya!" Haru twirled around. "I invited all your friends here!" She smiled brightly, then noticed Kyouya's glare, and tilted her head in question.

"I. _Hate_. Crowds." Haru rolled her eyes.

"Oh, suck it up Kyouya! It's your birthday!" Haru stuck out her tongue. A dangerous aura surrounded Kyouya, but she stood her ground and kept mocking him. That's what I admired about her. She could speak her mind. She was brave. Unlike myself, Loser-Tsuna.

"Kyouya!" I looked at the guy who was making his way towards my brother. Kyouya choked.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Kyouya uttered. Haru smiled.

"Dino? He was psyched about your birthday so I invited him!" Haru cheered. Well, when Dino guy was walking he suddenly tripped on..._something_. But he made a quick recovery and got back up on his two feet.

"Happy birthday, Kyo - " He was cut off by one of Kyouya's straight-forward remarks.

"_Go home_." K-Kyouya! That's so mean!

"But I'm sleeping over - Hey, It's Tsuna-chan!" He looked over to me and patted my head, changing the subject... Wait, I don't know you! "Haru has always talked about how adorable you are! You're even cuter in real life!" Cute..? You're insane. I'm going to take it that you're insane. "Hey, Kyouya, I never knew you had a sister in the first place. Keeping her all to yourself, you're so _selfish_." I blushed at that moment. W-What are you thinking? ! Our relationship.. is not even close to that! You perverted-eroge-watching MONKEY! Just like me, that statement hit a nerve for Kyouya as well. Kyouya immediately punched him in the face and Dino fell to the floor. "Owchy. Owchy..." He rubbed his face.

For once, I will actually agree to Kyouya's actions. Then a man with a fedora and a black suit appeared. Behind him was a girl with teal short hair and blue eyes. Well actually it was more like hiding and peeking from behind him. Kyouya looked up and bowed. Which had me taken aback. This is the first time he has respected anyone other than my dad! The fedora man looked at me and he smiled, though it looked like a sadistic smirk instead. A chill traveled through my body. "My name is Reborn. Your uncle and your dad's brother." I nodded and his expression quickly changed into a serious one. "I need to talk to you both privately." Reborn-san turned around to the girl behind him and said, "Uni, I have something important to talk about, Go play with the younger children out in the back."

**(Oji = Uncle)**

The girl's head nodded slightly, "Y-Yes, Oji-sama..." She walked away like she was told. I wonder what we're gonna talk about... Kyouya led us upstairs and into his room. We sat around the table and Reborn-san cleared his throat.

"Does she know who Uni is?" Kyouya shaked his head. Then Reborn focused on me. "Uni is the daughter of your dad's and my brother, Gamma." Now his focus was on the both of us, "Aria died 2 years ago. She was the mom of Uni." Kyouya tensed.

"_Why _didn't anyone tell me?" Kyouya seethed. Reborn-san put a hand on Kyouya's shoulder to calm him.

"We kept it a secret because Aria wanted Uni to inherit her money. Aria is known to be very rich wealthy, we didn't want to cause danger for Uni." Reborn continued, but his face of dark, "Then.. _Byakuran_ happened. Byakuran was a close friend of Aria and when he heard Uni was the one who inherited the money instead of him, he was outraged."

"Why did Aria even give her the money?" Kyouya growled. "She's just a child." Reborn-san looked down.

"You know how Aria was... She really thought Uni would grow up to be just like her... But now Byakuran is trying to sabotage her, We can't let him in her life. Ever. She must not hear his name, see him, don't even speak of him. Me and Gamma are an obvious target, so I would like her to stay with you. I've already spoken to your parents and they approve, are you okay with it?" I nodded slowly, then Kyouya nodded in unison with me. A knock was on the door.

"A-Ano.. Oji-sama.. We're cutting the cake now.." It was that little girl from before.. Uni.. Reborn-san stood up and opened the door.

"Yes, We were just about finishing up! Come, Kyouya, Tsuna." Just like pets we stood up, followed him out of Kyouya's room, and went downstairs to join the others. Everyone gathered around the cake, crowding Kyouya, who fidgeted the whole time.

"Happy Birthday to - " Dino started singing, but was stopped by Kyouya's tonfa - WHICH CAME OUT OF NO WHERE! Dino gulped.

"_Don't_." He gave him the death glare which made him step back a little. So we skipped the singing and the wishing part and went right to eating the cake and giving presents. Haru was the first to confront Kyouya. I wonder what she gave him...

She held her phone tightly. "Guess what I gave you~! Well.. Actually.. Guess what me and_ Tsuna-chan_ gave you~!" Me? I didn't give - I choked on my piece of cake and ran to them, quickly snatching away the phone. I can't let him see that! I must've looked stupid! So embarrassing. "Awww!" Haru went into fan-girl mode. "You're _shy_~!" I blushed. N-No I'm not! _Then_ Dino went up behind me and tickled my waist, that was the chance when Haru could take her phone back.

"Tickle, Tickle!" Dino giggled. I whirled to him and flailed my arms. "Aw! You're so cute when you blush!" You're beginning to annoy me! "I wish I had a sister like you!" He pinched my cheeks. _You_ sir, obviously had too much to drink! I whirled back to Haru and I gasped. She was already showing him the present. I could hear myself say, '_H-.. Happy Birthday.. Onii... chan..' _I want to pass out! NOW! He had a dark aura surrounding him and he quickly snatched the phone, pushing buttons then giving it back to Haru.

"Hahi? ! You deleted it? ! You're so mean Kyouya!" Haru stuck out her tongue. I froze, did I look _that_ stupid. Dino pouted.

"I didn't even to get to see it!" Then he muttered something that made Kyouya take out his tonfas. I looked at the clock.. 10:30? ! Time whips by fast! I slowly made my way out of the crowd unnoticed and went to my room. As I got ready to go to bed I looked at the plushie puppy Kyouya had given me. I held it lightly then hugging it tight. I made a small smile and said,

"Thank you Kyouya.."

::..27..::

I had woken up from a slight headache.. probably from the karaoke that went down last night.. I smelled something pretty peculiar and my nose cringed. The scent was somewhat strong.. Alcohol? I'm sure I didn't drink anything.. I opened one eye and shifted to my side. I saw a glimpse of blonde hair. Oh.. It's just Dino. He said he was sleeping over, didn't he? I yawned and went back to sleep.

...

Realization had struck and my eyes shot open. EEP! I fell off my bed. Wh-Wh- WHY IS DINO SLEEPING IN_ MY _BED? ! Dino shifted a little then sat up and yawned. He looked at me on the floor. "Tsuna? What're you doing here?"

.. "This.. is my room." I said slowly.

"Oh. Explains the pink wallpaper." Are you an idiot? "Well. Off to school Tsuna." He stood up and walked to the door. "Where's the bathroom?" He asked.

"On the right.." He nodded and shut my door on the way out. Me? I froze. Then stood up and took the chance to scream my heart out. You're so gonna get it when it's _my_ birthday, KYOUYA!

**::..27..::**

**That stuffed animal scene that was meant to be 'fluffy', was actually my own expirience : P . I think I was in.. 6 grade? My family was at a bowling place and there was a crane machine. There was this purple teddy bear that looked absolutely adorable to me and I wanted it. I asked my mom for some quarters and played it the first time, but couldn't get it. I tried numerous times, but they all ended in failure ! So I gave up. A while after that my brother got it and gave it to me, I was really happy ! And dang! He must've had skills, like really SKILLS. You know how tricky those crane machines are!**

**And no, My inspiration to have made the fanfiction wasn't from him, sorry. I actually got the idea from an anime, its called, "Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai" or in english, "My little sister can't be this cute."**

**And to my friends who read this story, i'm talking about my "fatty" brother. : 3**


	8. Weak Animals

Thank you all for supporting me! Uni is 8.

I made my own art for this fanfic, BEHOLD chibi Tsuna ! - **http :/ / the panda puppeteer. deviantart. com/ gallery/# / d392 2uw**

And I have been recently featured in my friends fanfic : Why is KHR Mafia People Here? (The first three chapters is basically how we spend our weekend) - **http: / /www. fanfic tion. net /s /675 8058/1/ Why_is_KHR_Mafia_People_Here**

**:: Chapter 8 ::**

Well. That whole mess woke me up. It was still early, but I could still go to school. I walked down the steps and heard something. It was too quiet for me to make out the noise so I just shrugged it off and continued to make my way to the gates. '_...ep... Ep.._.' There it was again! But even louder.. I was getting a little annoyed so I ignored the sound and opened the gates.

I walked alone since Hayato and Takeshi-sempai didn't go out until 7:00. I yawned. It was a Friday and school has become boring to even describe. I was getting more bullied by the taller students and worshiped by the small ones. A couple of girls that went to my school got one glance at me and then they broke into giggles. I raised an eyebrow. Weird people these days. I saw Fumiko-chan not far away so I yelled as I waved to her, "Fumiko-chan!" She turned around and jumped a little when she saw me. Then she stifled a laugh. Her too? !

"Sawada-chan.. What's that?" Is there something on my face? I felt my face, but that only made her laugh more. I began to worry. "No.. There's a bird on your hair.." What.

"EEP! GET IT OFF!" I closed my eyes tightly and froze. She slowly carried the bird off my hair and held it with both of her hands.

"Aw! It's like a little fluff ball! Cute! Look, Sawada!" Fumiko used her innocent voice when she was referring to the bird. I slowly opened my eyes. That.. IS SUCH A CUTE BIRD!

"Hungry! Hungry!" The bird spoke in his.. or her's cute little voice! Fumiko began to look worried.

"It's weird for birds to be begging for food to humans. Maybe this one's sick! You should take it to our school nurse." Fumiko suggested. I nodded. Just as Fumiko was about to give it to me, a couple of the older kids shoved me.

"Morning, _Loser_-Tsuna." I winced. Fumiko gritted her teeth.

"Watch where your going! Didn't your mother teach you anything?" Fumiko scolded like she was an adult. The older kids laughed and rolled their eyes mockingly.

"_Oooh_! We're so scared! It's the student council president!" They laughed and got rowdy. I lightly grabbed Fumiko's shoulder motioning her to stop. I-I'm fine! It's okay!

"Tch! Don't make me bring the principal into this!" She yelled, but they ignored her and walked away. She sighed in stress and turned to me. "Are you okay?" I nodded slowly. She smiled. "Here take the bird to the nurse. I'll be late managing student council. Good luck, bye!" And with that she left me with the bird. I looked at the bird as it got comfortable in my palms.

The bird stared at me and cheeped, "Loser-Tsuna~!" I twitched. That's just great. I feel so_ loved_.

::..27..::

I knocked on the door once, "Nurse?" I knocked it twice this time, but louder. Immediately a man opened the door and ruffled his hair.

"The nurse isn't here today so get lost, punk - " I was taken aback by the rude name calling, but when he opened his eyes and took a good glance at me, his grumpy frowned turned into a... well it was suppose to be a charming smile, but to me it looked like a goofy grin. "Then again, I'll be happy to assist you~" Ah... "What happens to be the problem?" He let me in, though I was hesitant, I ended up going in there anyway. I opened my mouth to speak, but he wouldn't let me. "Broken leg? Broken wrist? Broken... _Lip_?" I looked at him disgustingly.

"No." I watched as his expression fell. "Actually, I found this bird on my head and it was begging for food and my friend said it might be sick so I came here.." I explained quickly. He groaned.

"Well. Is it female?" You're sick and how am I suppose to even know! ?

"I.. Don't know.." I said nervously. He sighed and gently took the birdie away from me. He placed it on the counter and checked up on it. After 5 minutes, He turned to me.

"His wing is broken, but as you can see I've bandaged him up for you. It's a good thing he was on your head or else he wouldn't be able to adapt and he would've died." The doctor explained briefly. Aww! It must've been fate that brought us together! And you're a 'he' too! We're perfect for each other! "Now if I could just get your phone number~" I looked at him weirdly as I took the birdie with me. "Um... You know.. for scheduled check ups and stuff..." Suuure. He gave me a piece of paper and a pencil. I took it and wrote down Kyouya's cell. No way in heck am I gonna give you _my_ number. "And before you go, The school doesn't allow pets." Oh yeah... Then where am I gonna put Mister Birdie? ! "It'll be a pleasure to hold him for a while~"

I smiled greatly, "Thank you, Doctor!" I gave him Mister Birdie.

"Please. Call me Dr. Shamal." Uh. Yeah. Bye. I waved goodbye and walked fast out of there. I made it out! Let's just hope Dr. Shamal won't do anything to Mister Birdie!

::..27..::

Then at Lunch, we were on the roof, It was the continuous fight of the baseball dreamer and the cat. "U-Um.. You guys..."

"Look at what you did! You SPILLED soy sauce on my shirt!" Hayato-sempai yelled as he harshly poked his finger at Takeshi-sempai's chest.

"It was an accident! It's so funny how you're getting so serious!" Takeshi-sempai said in his usual playful tone. Don't _laugh_ at a time like this!

"H-Heel Hayato-sempai... Heel?" It was no use he was blown up, angered. I face-palmed.

"The fuck do you mean it was an accident? ! You obviously did it on purpose! I have Tsuna-hime as a witness!" Oh... No. No. Don't pull me into this... "Let Tsuna-hime speak the truth!" And... You pull me into this... They both looked at me. I was being pulled onto the spot! And of course, I chickened out.

"O-Oh! Lunch is over for me! Bye~!" I quickly said in a sing-song tune, grabbed my bento, and left in a hurry. Then the bickering started all over again. The last thing I heard was, 'Look what you did! You pressured Tsuna-hime!' I sighed tiredly. There like little kids that want nothing, but attention!

::..27..::

And Lastly, My project with Sasawaga-chan. I had understand more about our topic when I was working with her. At awkward silences, I would always had to bring up a conversation and she would have one or two word replies. I smiled sadly and continued working. Is there anything I can do at all? I'm so useless.

Sometimes Yuki-sensei would gives us a break or two and we could.. mingle.. I stood up from my working station and went to Fumiko-chan. "Hey!" She smiled and we both sat in a desk, next to each other.

"Hi!" I replied back. "Mister Birdie is going to be okay, all he has is a broken wing. And guess what, the doctor is a total perv!" Fumiko laughed. "He asked if I had a broken lip! Then he asked for my phone number!" I shivered in disgust and Fumiko giggled. Three girls walked to Fumiko desk and smiled.

"Ayaka-chan, why are you talking to _her_?" One of them said with a spiteful attitude. Fumiko tilted her head in confusion. "You know she's only talking to you because she doesn't have anyone else, right..?" The second one smiled sadistically. Shut up. Then to top it all off, the last one giggled. "It won't be long 'til she stabs you in the back." Get your facts right! I. accidentally. slapped. Sasawaga. Kyoko! "Bye, Ayaka-chan~" They said in unison and walked away.

"What are they talking about?" Fumiko looked worried. Nothing. There talking about nothing.

"Ok! Mingle time is over, back to working~!" I quickly got out of my seat and went back to working on the project. I need a hug. Sasawaga-chan looked at me and gave me a piece of paper.

"It's my address. Come by after school and we'll finish the project..." She told me and continued working. I nodded slowly.

::..27..::

I stopped by the Nurse's office first thing after school. I opened the door slowly, "Dr. Shamal..?" Apparently I was interrupting.

"Idiot Pervert! Idiot Pervert!" Mister Birdie chirped. I saw Dr. Shamal twitch a little.

"I am this close to feeding you to my cat, you irritating pubic ball of hair." Dr. Shamal pointed at Mister Birdie. You're fighting with a bird. That's not weird at _all_.

"Um. I came to get my bird..." He looked at me and froze. Awkward Silence. Then he coughed.

"Of course! Um remember to take off the bandage in one week and feed him worms." He gave me Mister Birdie, a jar of live worms, and shoved me out. Our Doctor is so odd. And EW! Worms!

As I walked home, I noticed something. I can't leave Mister Birdie alone in my room! Then again.. it be rude if I brang him over to Sasawaga-chan's house... When I got home I saw a limo parked outside my house. The front door was opened and there was a blonde haired man on our front step. I opened the gates and saw Uni inside the house, in front of the man.

"Think of this as your vacation home. I'll visit monthly. I promise." The man smiled sadly. Uni smiled, but it wasn't sad. It was.. positive...

"Yes Father. Don't push yourself." She hugged him and he hugged her back. They released each other and Gamma turned away, he looked at me and then smiled.

"Take care of her." Gamma patted my head. Then his expression turned grim and he leaned closer to me, "If she is hurt in any way, Don't expect me to go easy on you." I gulped. Scary! He walked away like nothing happened. I walked dizzily into the house and shut the door. I found Uni sitting alone on the couch. With nothing to do. I looked at Mister Birdie - NO! I will not put my responsibility on her shoulders! But she has no one to talk to... I walked over to her.

"Um.. Hi.." I squeaked, she looked at me with her blue eyes. She waved at me and stared at the ground. "So.. Do you know Kyouya?" She stared at me again and she nodded. "Want to hang out in my room?" She hesitated, then took the offer. I went up the stairs and she followed me. When I opened the door and her eyes widened a little.

"It's.. so pink.." Yeah. That's a typical impression. I sat at my table and Uni followed suit.

"Um so.. My name's Sawada Tsunayoshi.. You can call me Tsuna." I introduced myself to the young girl.

"That's a pretty name." ..Really? I have never heard of that compliment in my life!

"Thank you!" I said gratefully. I put Mister Birdie down on the table, this made Uni interested. She leaned in a little closer.

"What's that?" She tilted her head in curiosity. Cute!

"Oh, He fell on my head this morning... He happens to have a broken wing, so I was generous enough to take him under my own wing." Get it? I just made a joke! She looked confused so I gave up. "I'm suppose to feed him worms, but it's disgusting.."

She smiled, "Can I try?" Oh. Um. I opened the jar and passed it across the table. Uni was brave so she just picked out a wiggly worm right out the jar. "It's slimy!" She fed it to Mister Birdie. He was joyful and chirped happily. "Cute.." She smiled.

I had nothing to talk about so our conversation somehow led to Kyouya. "So.. What's your relationship between Kyouya..?" Her head perked up at the question.

"Kyouya is like a brother to me." I coughed. How so?

"Really? What kind of brother..?" To me he's a mean one! With a few bipolar moments...

She put a finger to her chin as if in deep thought, "I can't really explain.. But he really cares for me, He just shows it in an odd way." Then she laughed as if she just remembered something, "This one time I asked for a flower and Kyouya got me a cactus with a little flower on it. All he said was, 'They said this was rare.' " She stifled a laugh. I sat there looking at her as she was laughing. I was stunned. Have I read... all of Kyouya's actions wrong? "So, what's your relationship?" She asked.

I smiled, "Oh, you know. The usual."

::..27..::

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

**[TSUNA WILL BE CRYING]**

**Did I torture you too much? I'm sorry!**


	9. Mall Day Part 1

Sorry! I've been getting comments like, I'm being too harsh on Tsuna. I'm so sorry! I'll try to notch it down! *Sob and pats Tsuna's head* I've been so cruel to you.. *^*

Questions that have been unanswered :

**1) Why are Hibari and Haru friends?**

-Hibari doesn't take their relationship as friends more like... a fly that won't stop bugging him (this goes for Dino too), but Haru on the other hand, She's very curious of him and wants to know him more. She's OOC in this fanfic because she's actually brave and not scared of him.

**2) Will Mukuro be a student as well? (Tsuna's school)**

** -**No, actually he's in High school with Hibari. : 3

**3) How does no one realize that Hibari seems to hate Tsuna?**

-Well, Hibari seem to mostly act cold when there's only them two, but when he's around other people, they're thinking, "Oh he's her brother he's suppose to discipline her, they'll make up soon anyway." because to the outside world they're known as loving brother and sisters. Does that make sense? I don't know if that made sense... T^T I'm sorry.

**4) What's the relationship between Tsuna and Hibari? (The end of chapter 8)**

-You had to kind of inference there. As Tsuna is listening to Uni explaining how Kyouya has this odd way of affection, she comes to realization (kind of) that Kyouya is actually caring for her? But then she's doubting a little. So their relationship is confusing to other people. So when she says, "Oh you know. The usual" While smiling, she doesn't want other people to know their confused relationship. She wants to figure it out herself.

**5) How did Uni and Aria meet Kyouya?**

**-**Both Aria and Gamma were busy people so they trusted Kyouya to take care of her so sometimes Kyouya would leave the house to visit Uni.

**6) I thought this was a humor Fanfic. **

-I'm sorry for not making myself more specific for this fanfic, but this is mostly, Family, Drama, and Humor! And it will not be always sadness for Tsuna! There's always light at the end of a tunnel! ; )

**:: Chapter 9 ::**

I slept peacefully. With Uni on my left. It's a Saturday. I will cherish this mo- "WAKE UP GIRLS! TIME FOR A FAMILY DAY!" My dad slammed open my door. I woke up abruptly. My face frozen with surprise and terror. My dad laughed at my reaction. He walked over to both of us and gently patted Uni, "Uni... Wakey wakey..." She yawned and sat up tiredly as she rubbed her eyes. Cute! "You too, Get dressed. Then he walked away to the left, assuming he was going to wake up Kyouya next. ... "WAKE UP KYOUYA!" I could hear him slam the door, but I heard something crash. I cringed.

Then Mommy came in. "We're going to the mall today! I found you both matching dresses!" Dress... DRESS? ! She revealed two sky blue summer dresses with flowery pattern on the bottom and matching flats. "C'mon! Put them on!" I sighed. You must be asking why we're so riled up for just the mall.. Maybe not.. But just in case. Daddy's always out of the house doing his job so sometimes we can't have a family day most of the time. But these are the days when he _does_ come home so Mommy wants to make it special. I went out of the room and to the bathroom so Uni could change. Someone else was in the bathroom so I waited. When that person came out I snorted, but quickly made a straight face. It was Kyouya and he was forced to wear something as well.

He wore a white collared shirts with cuffs at the end of the sleeves and a grey vest over it. Black dress pants and matching black shoes. He shoved me out of the way and when he was no where in sight, I giggled on my way in the bathroom. After I was done dressing myself, I looked in the mirror, and tried looking at the positive side. I guess... I look okay? I huffed as I put on my flats. When I entered my room, I squealed. Uni was playing with Mister Birdie AND the dress fit her so perfectly. She looks so. CUTE! I walked over there. I played with him and the door swung open.

"Sawa - " Kyouya intruded and narrowed his eyes on Mister Birdie. I quickly hid him and smiled nervously. "What was that."

"N-Nothing Kyouya!" Then the stupid bird had to say something!

"Kyouya! Kyouya!" I sweat dropped. Shut up! Your walking to your grave! It was no use hiding him now that he was revealed. I walked over to Kyouya and reached out Mister Birdie. "I found him yesterday... And he has a broken wing.." Kyouya poked him a little and Mister Birdie chirped happily.

Kyouya said, "Let's go." and left with another word. Uni smiled.

"They like each other." Uni said. I smiled. That's cute. I'm using the word, 'cute' too much... I set Mister Birdie down on the table and set barriers around it. I put in live worms on the table. What else... My head perked up and I grabbed my tiny bunny plush off my bed and put it in. There. You can play with that while I'm gone.

::..27..::

When we arrived to the mall, Daddy all gave us maps. Even little Uni. "In case you get lost. And Kyouya!" He pointed at Kyouya who was completely expressionless and immobile. "You are responsible for these two girls!" Kyouya crumpled the piece of paper.

"_Why._" Yes. Tell us why he has to be with us. I'd like to see him try waiting in a Hello Kitty store for one hour.

"I bet there's tons of dirty freaks waiting to touch two of my gorgeous girls! That's where you come in! Be a man and protect them for me!" He said in a dramatic voice. Well said Dad. Then he walked in the mall with Mama.

"Kay. You heard him Kyouya, Let's go!" I walked with Uni, but looked back to see him standing there. "Kyouya?" Uni grabbed my dress and tugged it a little. I focused on her. She tip toed and whispered, 'He doesn't like crowds..' I immediately blew up. WHAT? ! This crowd issue again? ! "You're being ridiculous Kyouya!" I yelled.

"I'm not going." He said bluntly. Oh! You're going! It's not good piling yourself with bookwork and not socialize! I clenched my fists and had a mini spasm of frustration. FINE. _Don't_ go!

"Let's go Uni! Who needs Kyouya anyway!" I was about to grab Uni's wrist. "We're strong wo - AHH!" I slipped on something and fell. I clenched my eyes, waiting for my face to meet the cement, but it never came. Actually, I was grabbed by two strong hands. My head perked up and I blushed. A stranger had helped me! How kind! "I-I'm so sorry! Thank you sir!" I made a small smile and yet he didn't let go of me.

"_Oh_, It was nothing." He made a quick movement. He lightly yanked me up and still held one of my hands. Then he brushed a strand of hair away from my mouth. I was speechless. "Can I have your number?" I gulped. U-U-MMM! I turned red and opened my mouth to speak when something hit his face! He crashed down to the floor and I flinched. I looked to see what happened and I boiled. KYOUYA! He hit the stranger with his tonfa! I was about to have a hot dude in my contacts and you just ruined it for me! Kyouya said nothing, but quickly grasped my wrists and headed into the mall. I swear even Uni's more mature than you! And she's 8!

I was about to scold him, but I was interrupted again! "How can you leave yourself, so exposed. Useless Herbivore." Don't you insult me!

**(Shoujo = Shoujo anime is a genre marketed as entertainment for young girls but it is quite all right for boys to enjoy, too. Romance, love and cute guys are common themes in shoujo anime)**

"I'm not useless! You're violent! Why did you hit him anyway! It's not like he was gonna hurt me or anything!" Then I blushed at our "shoujo" moment. "He was kind of cute..." I giggled a little bit. I felt Kyouya twitch. Kyouya was the leader, holding my wrist, then it was me, holding Uni's hand. We were going to the food court, there were a lot of people just hanging out rather than eating.

"Can we eat Chinese food, Tsu-nee?" Uni asked. I burst in heaven when she called me that. I squealed mentally and patted her head.

"Will do! Let me order - " Yet AGAIN, I was interrupted. Don't I have any freedom of speech, when I'm around Kyouya? !

"I will order." Kyouya said bluntly. I sighed and took a seat at a table. After a few minutes he came back and order Uni exactly what she wanted except for me.

"Kyouya... this isn't fried rice.." Instead.. it was meat. A plate filled with just meat.

"You're too scrawny, You need meat on your bones." KYOUYA! ! ! I'n not_ that_ skinny! Geez! You're the worst! I sighed and searched for the plastic forks.

"You forgot the forks!" I yelled at him, but didn't go any further. Too mad, I got up and asked for the forks myself. When I was heading back, I felt a breath on my neck. "EEP!" I swirled and found that it was that Mukuro guy. "Oh.. Um.. Hi.." I wasn't in the mood to bring up a conversation right now so I backed away slowly. Maybe he won't notice. Maybe. Kyouya was only a few distances away, MUST REACH TO HIM!

"So, where's your boyfriend?" He neared closer to me and I jumped a little.

"B-Boyfriend? What boyfriend?" I don't have a boyfriend!

"Kyouya, of course."

"Kyouya's not my boyfriend, he's my - EEP!" Mukuro forcefully grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. I blushed. We were obviously making a scene!

"I wonder if he'll get jealous." He smirked and placed his hand on my chin, to hold it up, forcing my eyes to look into his. Y-You're not listening to me! We held this position for a long time until he said something. "You're too short for my tastes, Look at how much I have to bend down just to reach down." Shoujo Moment Killed.

"Well, who said I confessed to you? !" I stuck out my tongue.

"Though, You're fun to mess with." He patted my head and I pouted. Suddenly, something came flying past us. It landed on the floor and I peered at it. A plastic knife. I looked at where it came from. It was Kyouya. And he did not look happy. Mukuro stopped patting my head and smiled at Kyouya. "Hello, _Kyouya_." I saw Kyouya grit his teeth and quickly swift his tonfa at Mukuro's neck.

"Don't call me that." He narrowed his eyes even more than usual.

"Oh, you know I don't love doing anything besides messing with you, _Kyouya_." Mukuro kept his smirk while Kyouya threatened him more.

"Obviously you want to die." Kyouya seethed. I hid behind Uni as I saw two dangerous auras.

::..27..::

**Part 2 will come ! I just wanted to stop here because I haven't updated in a LONG time, sorry! Just wanna say, This Fan fic is alive!**


	10. Mall day Part 2

Questions :

**1) Is the romance pairing Tsuna and Hibari?**

-I reeeeaally don't know, but I've decided to set up a POLL. Yuppers. And your vote COUNTS... so check up on that on my page or profile. And the poll will end when chapter 11 is updated~

**:: Chapter 9 :: Part 2**

I cowered behind Uni. Let's all be friends, okay? ! There's no need to settle this with violence! Really! I stood up, shaking. "H-Hey Kyo - "

"_Herbivore_. You will not interrupt me again." EEP! He gave the face! I have to control the situation or else we'll be kicked out of the mall!

"Nufufu. Is that how you speak to your girlfriend? If I had one, I would softly kiss her lips and whisper - "

"MUKURO!" Mukuro quickly lost his composure and his expression turned grim. I looked to see who had called him and it was a high schooler. She had short brown hair and on her right, was another girl, my age. She looked exactly like Mukuro except one distinctive feature. An eyepatch on her left eye. "I thought we were on a DATE! _Instead_ you leave me to babysit your damn sister!" She yelled and whined, then stomped her way to us, dragging the eye patch girl along with her. "THEN, I find you hitting on some.." She narrowed her eyes to me and I shrank drastically. "Some rat!" I sobbed in a corner.

"No - MM, I - " Mukuro tried to compromise with her, but he was stuttering at the same time.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled and grabbed his collar, dragging him to the other way. "This just goes to show your not tamed yet!" Hearts suddenly surrounded her and she giggled creepily. "Kekeke~" The three of us were left speechless. I coughed.

"So, where going to the Hello Kitty store, right?"

::..27..::

After we were done eating, I stretched. Suddenly, a paper was implanted on my face, EEK! The advertiser thought it was clever to smack papers onto people's FACES! When the girls read the papers, they squealed. I took a look at it and read. Varia... Metal Band... Signing autographs - Whatever, I'm getting bored already. I threw the paper away and held Uni's hand and walked to the Hello kitty store. Surprisingly, Kyouya followed.

My eyes almost popped out. The line was HUGE! I jumped in joy. There must be a big sale! I'm so happy! SQUEE~ I joined the line. Kyouya stared at me. "You're going to wait in this line." Well... Duh! I'm not missing out on this line!

"Yes! There's so many accessories I want to try on Uni!" Oh my gosh! I can hardly contain myself! EEE~ I smiled greatly. We waited for 2 hours and we finally were IN the store. It was kind of odd. I was surrounded by girls wearing heavy mascara and black clothing. I was having a bad feeling, but I ignored it. Too excited! I can't wait to dress Uni in bows, flowers, and pink -

"NEEEEEXT!" My eyes widened as I flinched. WH - WHAT WAS THAT? ! I think my ears are bleeding! The girl in front of me drooled as she held a paper close to her chest. It happened to be... a picture..? She swayed when she was wobbling out of the store. In front of me were a group of guys. Buff Guys. Seven guys in total. Umm... WHAT KIND OF TWISTED SERVICE IS HELLO KITTY OFFERING? !

"Stop wasting the prince's time," A blonde guy, with his hair covering his eyes tried shooing me with his hands.

"Who.. are you?" Wrong question!

A dude with long white hair had his eyebrows furrowed and he slammed his fist on the desk, "VOI! WHAT DID YOU SAY YOUNG LADY! ? SECURITY - "

Another dude intervened and he had a weird hairstyle and a fuzzy scarf around his neck. "Squalo~ Don't scare the poor child!" Then he adjusted his shades and smiled, "But if you_ really_ didn't know..." He struck a pose, "We are the unique," Hair flip. "and Original!" Pause for effect... "VARIA~! Ohohoho~!" The three of us was dumbfounded. This time I am really speechless.

An anime vein popped up at Kyouya's head and struck out his tonfa, "He pisses me off for some reason." K - Kyouya! And wait a minute! VARIA? I remembered when I read the paper in which was slapped into my face! You mean... the signing was held... IN THE HELLO KITTY STORE? ! I - I waited... FOR NOTHING? !

"I waited... two hours... TWO HOURS!" The blonde dude scribbled something on my forehead.

"There's your autograph. Oi! Fran take her out." This - THIS ISN'T FAIR! I was suppose to shop 'til I dropped! A man with a froggy hat towed me out of the store. I flailed my arms and when we were out, I sniffled. Kyouya turned to me.

"Don't you dare cry." He bluntly said.

"But - But - Even strong women have to cry sometime! ! WAAAAHH!" I cried like a baby and I didn't care If I made a scene! I stomped on my two feet and acted like a child having a tantrum. I suddenly felt the need to hug! I swirled. Victim Targeted. I hugged Kyouya with open arms, "WAAAAAHH~! I'M SO SAD, KYOUYA!" Kyouya suddenly had this dangerous aura surrounding him.

"Touch me one more second. See. What. Happens." I nervously and quickly let go of him. Uni smiled.

"Let's treat you to some ice cream, will that make you feel better?" I smiled while sobbing at the same time, You're so nice, Uni~ Unlike someone I know... When I got my plain vanilla ice cream, I stuffed my whole face in it. Stupid Varia! I bet half of the fans only like them because of their looks! I walked up to a poster and smeared my left over ice cream on their faces. Okay. I think I'm getting quite insane...

"Tsu-chan!" I whirled around and found my mom waving at me. "Did you get anything you wanted?" I nodded. I got everything from the opposite of what I wanted. She giggled. 2 hours. This mall day. Sucked.

::..27..::

I opened my bedroom door and kicked off my slippers. I checked on Mister Birdie and smiled. He was sound asleep~. Uni followed me and she smiled and sat at the table where Mister Birdie. "Tsu-nee, I was thinking of what we should name him and I found the perfect one." I cocked my head in confusion and she giggled. "Hibird."

"That's... unusual... Why?" She smiled and started explaining.

"Because Kyouya and Birdie like each other, so Hibari... Bird..." Then she clapped her hands together, "Hibird!" Hibird... I like that name, it's adorable!

::..27..::

**So yeah.. this is what is left of Part 2... Don't forget to vote! Sorry this chapter was boring in my opinion : X !**

**Sorry! This was intended to be updated last week, but suddenly I had this "error", but YAY i got it fixed! *While finding a way to get it fixed I started on Chapter 10***


	11. Kyo nii is so reckless!

**So I worked on this chapter while I was having problems with fanfiction as a result, Fast Update! I hope you enjoy!**

**:: Chapter 10 ::**

How did it become like this? I was tricked into going ice skating with Dino! - And of course Kyo-nii just came with us because he didn't trust Dino. Ok.. So basically, Dino called my home phone - I have no idea where he got my number... - Then he told me that Haru was going so I'm like, Okay, It might be not THAT bad, but Haru wasn't there at all! She was at the dentist! LIAR! I'm so mad! I brung Hibird with me and Uni was at home and insisted to stay home with Mama instead. I'm so glad she did. I wouldn't let her even a distance near from _this_ train wreck.

I nested Hibird in a scarf, on the table. Enzo, Dino's turtle, stayed unmoved. I kept Hibird at a far distance from Enzo. As they say, somehow a pet must resemble their owner... Besides, it might be a snapping turtle! I poked Enzo, making sure he wasn't dead and sighed as he.. or she.. was immobile. "Ugly Turtle!" Chirped Hibird - PFFT! Who even told you that? ! Smart... Bird..

"Tsuna!" My head perked up, "C'mon skate with us!" It was Dino. I'm sorry! I don't feel like skating with a liar! I pouted and he laughed, "Are you still mad? I promise you'll feel much better when you're skating!" He grabbed my hand and I squeaked a little. His eyes were focused on me and _only_ on me, that he didn't notice THERE WAS A WALL in front of him. He smashed into it before I could warn him.

"Dino.. you're hopeless." I face palmed and it took me a second or two that I was standing on ice. By myself. No Dino to support. EEP! I flapped my arms for balance and I gasped, "D - Dino!" Dino rubbed his head and stood up only to fall again. By me. I squealed as I fell on him. The ice is so cold! I was on top of Dino and I'm pretty sure after the second fall he must out cold. Okay. I admit. We're both train wrecks that cannot be contained! Some girls giggled, 'Aw! Such a perfect couple!' I looked at the position I was in. I was full blown red, why didn't I notice this before? ! Oh yes, because unlike others, my mind is perfectly pure.

I got up quickly and had the urge to stomp on Dino. Idiot! Idiot! Kyouya was at one of the tables and he was sipping his cup, absentmindedly. I sighed in relief, good thing he didn't see our accident, who knows what would've happened to Dino. A makeover, perhaps? Dino stood up once again, groaning, "Ow.. My head.." Then he recovered instantly and started skating.. Thing is.. He didn't know how to stop so he kept smashing into walls for support. I went to Kyouya and sat across from him, resting my head on my palms.

"Why don't you join us, Kyo-nii?" I cocked my head. He set down his cup slowly and frowned at me.

"Why would I join you and that clumsy, accident-prone in such a herbivorous activity?" His eyes then, wandered somewhere else, "Besides. I only came here to watch over you." Oh. Well that's a blunt way to state it.. My head perked up a little.

"Kyouya... Why do you say Herbivore?" He was unfazed to the weird question and his eyes quickly focused on me.

"To me, everyone is a herbivore. I am a carnivore because It's pathetic to feel love and sympathy. If I were to become too attached to a Herbivore, I would fall just like one... and feel.. pathetic feelings.." He gritted his teeth, stood up rudely, and walked away. "Stop bothering me." I frowned. He pushed me away again. I wonder if there was something else behind those words?

::..27..::

The Following day was A Monday. I hate Mondays. A) Because... It's a Monday! and B) Projects are due. I mean, we did our project it's just that... well.. I was in charge of designing it and coloring it. Somewhere on the poster was my fail drawing of a person going, 'Woot... HIV..' WHICH _now_ that I look at it, it doesn't really make sense because HIV is bad! I groaned as I laid my head on the desk. "Sawada-chan!" I looked up and it was Fumiko Ayaka. She held a very confident grin plastered on her face. "I've decided to not care what people think about you! I liked you before I knew those rumors about you! I, Ayaka, will make you my best friend!" Her smile grew wider. As for me? For a second... I thought It was some sort of love confession at first. I processed what she had said and smiled.

I have been accepted for who I am by the president student council, Fumiko Ayaka. "Thank you." We both smiled. Sasawaga Kyoko was there sitting in front of me. It was hard _not_ to eavesdrop from Ayaka's straight fowardness. I tapped on Sasawaga's shoulder and she slowly turned around, "Sasa - "

"Please. Call me Kyoko. I'm sorry that I've seem to be cold to you these past few days... It was unintentional.. Really. Hana told me to stay away from you, but I can see... You're really harmless.." She smiled sweetly as I stayed frozen. It wasn't fake at all. "Will you be my friend for now on, Sawada-chan?" I was quiet and cracked a smile.

"Y - Yes! Of course! You may call me Tsuna!" I stuttered in the beginning. She smiled then turned around when Yuki-sensei came in. I sighed. I love Mondays.

After a while, Yuki-sensei decided that it was time to present our posters. When it was me and Kyoko's turn, I decided to say the title, but I burned before I even crashed. "Our disease was HIB." I smiled and Kyoko tapped me on the shoulder. I also heard a few snickers. I looked back on the poster and choked, "I - I mean, HIV!" Then it went uphill from there when Kyoko took over. Does she have to be perfect at everything? Oooo! I envy! When we sat back down, Kyoko passed me a note. I opened it up and read it, _'Would you like to hang out today at my house?' _I replied back saying, '_Maybe. After school, can I borrow your phone so I can call my mom?' _I gave it back to her, she took it, and for a while she read it then nodded.

The bell rang and before Yuki-sensei could dismiss the class, she spoke up, "I have an announcement to make~! Tomorrow, I will not be here, You will have a substitute! Neat part is that he's from the high school! So be on your best behavior! Class Dismissed!"

I met up with Kyoko-chan and she lend me her phone. I pushed digits and held the phone to my ear. "Hello..?" It was Uni.

"Uni! Is Mom there? Can I speak to her?" I said her name kind of loud and blushed when people stared at me.

"Oh.. Yes! Just a moment.." I heard footsteps and heard Uni say, "It's Tsu-nee."

"Yes?" I heard mom say.

"Can I hang out over at a friend's house today?" I bit my lip hoping for her to say yes. I really didn't want to turn down Kyoko's offer.

"Of course, Tsu-chan! Be back by 5!" I smiled and said my good bye's and i love you's to my mom before hanging up.

I turned to Kyoko, "My mom said yes." Kyoko smiled and Hana caught up with us giving me a glare. I looked away. Kyoko saw our body language and she smiled.

"Hey, Hana!" Hana teared her glare away from me and looked at Kyoko. "Tsuna-chan and I are going to be friends from now on!" I saw Hana grit her teeth and walk away quickly. My head was in a down cast. Kyoko put her hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, she's always so protective." I tried to smile too.

::..27..::

We both appeared at her door way. It was a simple house. Normal. Average. Just.. Simple! When she unlocked her door she was the first to go in, but she looked both ways and was very cautious at first.. I wonder why.. Then very sneakingly, she motioned me to come in. When I stepped in we waited for a couple seconds and she sighed in relief. "Wha - " I was about to ask her when I heard a very loud yell come from the top of her upstairs.

"AAAHH! ! ! SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI, YOU HAVE FALLEN INTO MY TRAP! ! !" I flinched and cowered what was about to come. Someone was about to jump at me, when suddenly, Kyoko took my wrist and pulled me away in the nick of time. For the other, he unfortunately fell outside.

"Onii-san!" Kyoko pouted and whined. "Say sorry to Tsuna-chan!" She frowned and turned to me embarrassingly, "I'm so sorry! He does this to everyone I bring home that's new to him." I cracked a smile and still was shaking. He tried to tackle me!

Kyoko's brother got up and glared at me, only this time, it was stronger. I flinched and looked away. He passed by me without saying sorry like Kyoko asked him to. I tried to not let it get to me. Kyoko led me to her room and from that, we just talked for a couple minutes. "KYOKO! HANA'S HERE!" I gulped. Kyoko smiled and when to get her. QUICK! Where to hide! Under her bed? No. Too suspecting! I really don't want to deal with Hana, Kyoko's guard's dog! I sobbed innerly when Hana entered.

Hana seethed, "What is _she_ doing here." And Thus, the girl drama will begin. Kyoko motioned her to sit down, so all three of us sat down. We all kept quiet for seconds. I looked anywhere in the room, avoiding Kyoko's and Hana's eyes. I'm.. actually having doubts about coming here. "So. Would you like to explain why you're going to ruin Kyoko's life again?" I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists.

"Hana!" Hana ignored and kept a straight face. It wasn't 5, but only 4:50. Close Enough. I abruptly stood up and half smiled.

"I have to get home, my mom might want me." I walked to the door and Kyoko tried calling me.

"Tsuna-chan - " But I already closed her door. It was quite rude, but... It's okay Tsuna! You'll be able to say sorry tomorrow. I opened her front door and shut it. When I was mid-way to my home I felt little droplets of water on my face. I ran before it got really heavy. I unlocked my door and quickly went inside. I found my mom on the phone. She saw me, but resumed talking on the phone. I sat at one of the chairs at the table and waited her to finish.

"So he isn't there?... Okay, thank you." She half smiled as she hung up. "Was Kyo-kun with you?"

I cocked my head slightly, "No.."

"Really? I called his school, but they said he already left. He won't pick up his phone either." She put a finger to her chin as in deep thought. I wonder where Kyouya is... I stood up from my chair.

"Where's Uni?" I asked.

"She's sleeping."

I grabbed an umbrella and unlocked the door. "Tsu-chan." I turned my head. "Be careful, If you get in any kind of trouble call me, okay?" I nodded and walked out in the rain.

A few minutes later I will still at the door step. I didn't where to look! I sighed and finally took off, I should ask people first. I found a normal person and tapped on his shoulder. "Have you see Hiba - " He looked frightful and ran off. W - Wait! I didn't... finish. I kept on asking people and they had somewhat the same reaction. I got pissed and stomped my feet! Why are they so afraid of Kyouya? ! Next plan, The Park near the movies. With the fountain. I frowned. Maybe... I should go look somewhere else... I was about to turn around, when I saw something laying beside the fountain. My eyes peered as I ran to the blob. It was.. a person. Wh - What if it's a dead body? ! I don't want to touch it.

"H - Hey..." No respond. I hesitated to touch it, but grabbed it's shoulder and shook it lightly. "Are you... alive?" I heard a growl and quickly retreated my hand. Kyouya? It's head was in a down cast so I couldn't see it's face so I grabbed it's chin and pulled it upwards. It was a knocked out Kyouya. I gritted my teeth. "You are a troublesome child! You know, sometimes I think _I'm_ the adult!" He moved a little. "EEP! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I take it back." I was in defense mode for a second and then realized he was still unconscious. I sighed and called Mom. When I heard her voice.

"I found Kyouya. But he's pretty unconscious."

"Where are you at?"

"Fountain. Near the movies..."

"Okay, I will be right there." I hung up and moved the umbrella to cover him. It was pouring. I wasn't covered, so yes. I was going to be dripping wet or even sick. I quickly moved the umbrella back to me. But _you_ sir, deserve to be sick. I stuck out my tongue. I felt guilty for a little bit and huffed in annoyance. Geez. What's with that face. You look so calm in your sleep. I sat down next to him, with the umbrella hovering both of us. I sat there for awhile. Hmmm... So _this_ is what it's like sitting next to Kyouya without getting glared at or bitten to death. It felt kind of nice. Mostly because, he was knocked out and he couldn't do anything about it. "Hey Kyouya... Even thought were not blood related... I wonder if you can hear me in your sleep..." At first I thought I was insane, but I just looked at Kyouya's face and continued talking to the sleeping Kyouya.

"Me and Uni named Hibird after you, did you know that?" I smiled as I imagined my version of an awesome brother saying, _'Really? How cool!'_ "Yesterday at the skating rink was pretty fun too.. Even though you didn't join in, I acknowledged you being there anyway.." I scratched my cheek and avoided his eyes even though they were closed. "But... I keep wondering... why there's a wall that keeps separating us.." I looked back at him to make sure his eyes were still closed. My eyes saddened a little and I half smiled. Well... That was a good way to get things off your chest by talking to an asleep person...

"Tsu-nee!" I was snapped out of my thoughts and perked up my head. Uni was running to us with an umbrella, while Mama was sharing it with her, trying to keep up. When we were together, Mama carried Kyouya on her back. While me and Uni tried supporting her by covering her from the rain. The rain was still pouring really hard.

::..27..::

**Again~ Do not forget to vote on the poll on my page~! And to clear confusions This is NOT chapter 11 even though it says so on the drop down list thingy. This is chapter 10! **


	12. Kyouyasensei

Unfortunately, I have to close the poll now! Sorry for those who didn't get to vote! *See page for results* But thanks for those who did! This TsunaxHibari will be romance, whatever term you'd like to use. (I'd like to clear up the misunderstanding, sorry - THIS IS NOT INCEST!)

100 reviews? ! This is such an accomplishment! Thank you! ! !

AH FUDGE KNUCKLES. I haven't updated in a long time, sorry for my absence.

**1) Wasn't Tsuna embarrassed having Varia's autograph on her head while walking around the mall?**

- At that point all she cared about was Hello Kitty, she totally forgot that was even there. (She's a HK fanatic)

**2) When are people going to let up on Tsuna?**

- In this story, Relationships take time to improve. It'll probably go into a moderate pace, so I ask of you kindly, please be patient : D

**3) How did Hibari get unconscious?**

- Shh, must not spill! Answers will be revealed in this chapter though!

**:: Chapter 11 ::**

Me and Uni peeked into Kyouya's room where Mama was attending his new found cuts and bruises near his chest area. I wonder what he got himself into.. Oooh! He's gonna get an earful from me once Mama gets out! One, he slept in the rain! Two, He didn't even call us! And three, he's hurt! He's like a dog! Even worse! Mama smiled and walked to us, "How about it Uni? Shall we prepare dinner?" Uni half smiled and nodded, they both walked downstairs, leaving Kyouya's door cracked open just a little bit. I slid in quickly and I found Kyouya staring at the ceiling.

"You need to explain yourself!" I took a motherly posture, but he said nothing. I went closer to him and sat on the stool. I examined his bruises more closely, and that made me feel quite down and concerned.

"Herbivores were to be put in their places, then I rested." He put out bluntly. Wait.. Put in their place?

"YOU BEAT PEOPLE UP FOR A LIVING? ! THAT IS SO WRONG!" I mean.. I'm not surprised, I guess that's why you carry tonfas around and use dangerous yet silly catch phrases like, "Bite to Death" or "Carnivore" and act like you live in the wild.

"You're getting annoying, If you really want me to recover, then leave me alone." He plopped a wash cloth on his face, covering his eyes. I stuck a tongue at him.

"No," I frowned. "I don't want to. I'm going to sit in your room until you get better." I got so confident all of a sudden - What am I saying? ! Do I not realize that HE'S GOING TO KILL ME? Ah yes, but the poor big bad wolf is injured and he can't move or else Mama wolf will get mad. Inside, a part of me grinned deviously. I should do something that could make him angry... I made those, 'deep-thought' postures...

Nah, I'll get my butt kicked later.

With that being said, When I told Kyouya that, I could see him twitch under that wash cloth. Just a little. His hand swooped up, grabbed my collar, and dragged me down to my knees, so I was in front of his face. Literally. "EEP! D - Don't kill -"

"Why all of a sudden are you getting cocky?" He spoke in his icy voice and that already made me jump. Then all of a sudden I felt something wet run down my cheeks. What the heck? Was I..? I put a finger to both of my eyes. Yep.. I was crying! WHY. Is there such thing as crying for no reason. I sniffed and that made Kyouya let go of me.

"N - No! Don't look at me! I'm fine!" I sniffed, GAH - what's up with my nose. He sat up and let the wash cloth fall. I looked fragile - I_ looked_ stupid. I was covering my eyes with my hands. Why won't I stop crying?

... "Wh - What's wrong?" Kyouya said awkwardly.

Whaaaat? Did I.. Just hear Kyouya... STUTTER? Whaaaat? Ok so I wanted to give him a plain, 'I do not know,' Instead, I poured out this, "I - I was just worried about you is all! Why does Kyo - Kyo - " SNIIIIIFFFF, "Kyouya have to be so mean! ?" I wailed and cried even more. THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING!

"S - Stop." He tried to quiet me. I cried louder. "S - Stop it. Stop crying.." He said, even more awkwardly. "I'm not gonna kill you.. " He patted my head slowly. "It's.. okay.." He gently tried to pry off my hands off of my face. I jolted and turned away.

"I said don't look at me!" I rarely showed Kyouya my tears because...! I'm stupid. I quickly ran out of his room and slammed his door shut. He's probably just going to ignore it again, do something own-willed, and living with him will be harder. I wiped away my tears. _Finally_, they had stopped! I guess I'll just skip on dinner, just for today...

::..27..::

My alarm clock went off and I forcefully banged on it to stop. I lazily did my routine and headed out for school, not bothering to look at the driveway. Along the walk I met up with Ayaka-chan. "How's that little birdie of yours?" She smiled.

"He's doing fine!" Was a very simple answer and NO way to start a conversation - I'm such a loser... Though, I was happy to have Ayaka around. She's a real blabber mouth.

"Have you heard of the substitute?" Sub..? She looked at my confused face and made a conclusion, "You forgot? Yuki-sensei's out today and she told us some kind of honor student from the high school was teaching us! I'm so excited! I hope it's _Hibari Kyouya_ -"

"I'm sorry what." Did I... Just hear that guy's name?

Ayaka-chan pouted and yelled, "I SAID, I HOPE IT'S SHOICHI-SEMPAI! He's a teacher over there." Gosh. Now I'm hearing things. "You seem really out of it today, are you okay?" I nodded assuringly, but to be honest, I didn't know how sure I was... "Ok so, Summer Break I..." I let Ayaka-chan ramble on with her plans as I entered my own world. 'What should I do when I see him? Should I act like there's nothing wrong? Relax! Tsuna! You've got plenty of time before you go home, you'll think of something eventually!' I smiled, satisfied with my resolve.

Even when we arrived at the classroom, Ayaka-chan still talked and talked. You could never have an awkward silence with her! I kind of missed that, when I was with her... Sigh. When I had taken a good look at the class, I was sure taken off guard. Why the heck is Shama-sensei sitting at the front row smiling.. somewhat creepy.. I twitched. He sparkles around him and greeted me with such passion, I was about to _puke_. "Um, Shama-sensei..." I tilted my head, "What are you doing here?" Before he could properly answer me, the sub interrupted with a very familiar and icy voice.

"Everyone sit down, Class will start early. There is no room for fun and games, but for pure knowledge and education. Sit tall and pay attention or I will bite you all to death." I turned around slowly, afraid I was right.. Which I was. Kyouya was our subsitute! ! ! Wha - Wha - Wha - ? Shama-sensei squealed. I turned back to him.

"I'm sorry, but_ get out_." I seethed quietly. I turned back to Kyouya. Wha - Wha - WHAT? How can this be? ! Ayaka-chan went straight for her seat. As for me.. Well. I stood there dumbstruck, not knowing what to do. How very ironic! I thought I was going to see him when I got home from school! Wow. What to do now.

"Well. Sawada. Sit down." He didn't look at me, I walked straight to my seat and pulled some books to hide my red face. I made such a fool of myself in front of the class!

::..27..::

I sat at the lunch table alone. Not bothering to sit in the classroom with Ayaka-chan and... Kyouya.. or Sitting with Hayato and Takeshi-sempai because I had too much on my mind. Ayaka-chan was right. I didnt want Hayato or Takeshi-sempai to jump into false conclusions and worry about me. I sighed bitterly. Class today. Really sucked. At times, I was really paying attention, but harldy understood the lesson and when I DID understand, Kyouya never picked on me. I guess I really made him mad when I couldn't stop crying and nagged at him to look away. I laughed bitterly.

A couple of girls grouped at my table. I looked quite troubled, but didn't mean to, I mean... what could they want this time..? "Uh, Heey, Tsuna-chan!" I looked up shocked.

"Um when did you start calling -" I wanted to ask them, because I've never seen them before in my life...

"Loook, I hear you're brother's teaching and we couldn't help, but stop by take a glimpse at him... So please take our love letters to him!" I blinked. And blinked. And stared. And blinked. "If you don't, we'll start more rumors about you!" They suddenly went to nicey-nice to so-mean-I-might-kill-you. I choked.

"Fine! Jeez.." I snatched all of their letters, got up, and start heading towards the classroom. I hate my life. I popped my head out to see the classroom, Kyouya was alone in the room, just looking out the window. I walked up to him, my hands were shaking. "Um.. where is everybody..?"

He didn't turn to look at me, but still answered me in a montone voice. "I ordered everyone out." Ah. How nice of you.

"Well.. Some...of my friends.. wanted you to have this.." I dropped the letters at his desk. "Well.. I'm gonna go find Ayaka-chan.. Bye.." I quickly turned, but stopped immediaitely when Kyouya called out for me.

"Sawada." I looked at him, but he still didn't look at me. I looked at the floor and fully turned to him.

"Yes?" I frowned a little.

"I think you're misunderstanding me." I gulped. What did he mean by that? He took a quick side glance at me and sighed. "Nevermind. Forget it." I bit my lip. I wanted to know. I saddened. "Tell the others to come back in."

"Okay." I whispered.

::..27..::


	13. Foolish Conscience

**:: Chapter 12 ::**

Today. Was probably the worst day ever. I hope Kyouya never teaches at my class. Girls that I didn't even knew kept handing me letters to Kyouya! What is with the people these days! Kyouya is the most meanest guy ever! Physically AND verbally. Gah! It's not fair! Not fair that Kyouya gets all the girls just because he looks fresh and good! I sighed.

"What." Kyouya said. Noticing my sigh. Did I mention, that I'm walking home with Kyouya?

"Nothing." I said, quietly. I rummaged through my satchel and pulled out a tiny mirror. I looked at myself carefully. I'm cute, right? Then I remembered what happened on Sunday, at the mall entrance. Oh yeah! That cute guy asked me for my phone number,_ but_ Kyouya just had to jam his tonfa to his face. I glanced at Kyouya, when he was looking ahead. I still hate you for that. I stuffed my mirror back in satchel, but I found something else that caught my eye. I pulled it out carefully and -

Instant Nosebleed.

I gasped and quickly rammed it into my satchel. But.. Too late, Kyouya's senses are too sharp to ignore that. "What are you hiding?" Kyouya demanded, stopping in his tracks. I turned away, hiding my nosebleed - OH MY GOD, Why won't it stop bleeding? ! He was reaching for my satchel and I really panicked. I clenched my eyes and turned around.

"Look! I'm bleeding!" Good, Now waver your attention from the satchel to my nose! Kyouya gritted his teeth and pulled out a handkercheif. I took it, hastingly, ignoring the fact that he might be a bit_ mad_, that I took it out of his hands rudely..

I thought I hid that under my bed.. I sighed again, but I made it barely noticeable this time.

My head suddenly drooped, depressingly. Back with the serious matter at hand... I looked at Kyouya who was staring straight ahead. He's never going to open up to me, huh?

No, No, NO! I can't think like that! He'll surely open up! In time, Tsuna... In time... - Hey, I know! I tapped his shoulder, "Kyou~ya~!"

"**What**." He answered coldy, shrugging my hand off his shoulder.

"Uh - Em.." Why can't you say, '_Yes, my little sister?_' like a normal brother. I gulped, "Let's see a movie today! Your pick - I won't even complain!" He didn't answer for a second so I added in, "Good offer, right?" I tried laughing. "Ha. Ha. Ha."

He stopped walking and narrowed his eyes at me. "I said, what do you want."

He - He totally ignored me! "Watch a movie, of course! With you. In your movie. Pick." I answered in awkward, broken sentences.

"Okay." He said, simply, but I acted as if the answer was to complicated to comprehend.

"Hah?" I cleared my throat. "Come again?" I stood there like a complete fool, but Kyouya was already walking to the theatres. "Wait! Right now? !" I yelled.

"Shut up before I change my mind." He said, while walking. This made me close my mouth and jog by his side. Hiding my small grin with my hands.

::..27..::

We were at the movie theatre and people were just loitering around. Kyouya threw me his phone, "Call Nana and tell her we're at the movies."

"Okay." I walked outside the movie theatre since it was so noisy in there. I flipped open his phone and browsed through the contact list. The most outrageous and stupid thought hit me. The unintelligent side of me whispered mentally, 'Look through his phone! Wouldn't you want a better idea of what you're dealing with?'

My conscience yelled back, mentally, 'No Tsuna! It's wrong and it might be tempting, but - GAH! You know what? Just look through his phone.' I sighed at the silly war going on in my head and exit to the menu. First, I checked out his photos. I held my breath as I looked at the screen.

Gallery Is Empty. I huffed. Of course.. Why would he take the time to take photos? I switched back to the menu and thought it was pointless to check his videos, but I checked anyway for the heck of it.

1 video.

My eyes widened and a very smug expression took over quickly. Hee Hee Hee~ What could this one video be about? I quickly played it. I was confused at first, but then utmost fear took over. "This can't be..." I replayed the video. "I'm dreaming." I replayed the video. "Someone's pranking me..!" I replayed the video endlessley until I figured it was the real deal. My whole face went red and I quickly exited to the menu and called up Nana.

"Ara? Kyouya? Where are you guys at?" My mom said in a worried tone.

"M - Mommy! Uh. Uh." I tried to organize my thoughts carefully. "Um! Kyouya.. Took me to the movies! Yeah! Uh..." I kept stuttering and pausing.

"Well okay.. don't stay too late..." She sounded uneasy now.

"Will do!" My voice suddenly went into a high pitch.

"Honey? Is everything alright? You don't sound too good.."

I responded quickly, "It's all good mommy. Bye!" I hung up by closing the phone and looked at it very carefully.

I never saw that. I never saw that. Wait - What did I see? Exactly. I fixed up my appearance and went back in the building. Once I saw Kyouya my whole body froze. Once he saw me, I don't know why, but I turned around, avoiding his stare.

Okay!_ Obviously_, I didn't fully erase that video from my mind, but why am I like this? ! Let me rethink this... Why would Kyouya have a video like that? I could always question him..? No! He'll point out I looked through his stuff!

Wait a minute.

I'm the victim here, not him!

Wait another minute.

Why am I panicking like it's a bad thing? Isn't there an upside to this? I brightened dramatically, If course there is! Doesn't this mean Kyouya somewhat likes me? I beamed. Kyouya tapped me and I turned around with a grin on my face. He gave me a ticket and I happily skipped along side to the theatre. I'm extremely happy - Let's see, what movie are we gonna watch...

My face fell.

Extreme Blood Bath 2 : Zombie Apocalypse

This... Is a scary movie.. Isn't it..?

::..27..::


	14. Kyo nii makes me mad!

A/N : I'm sorry I have not been loyal to you guys and recently hasn't been updating in a long time! This fanfic's fire will not burn out. I love all my reviewers!

Btw. A little hint for that 'video'. Check up on earlier chapters : ) . Enjoy this chapter!

**EDIT I had some mistakes so I reuploaded a newer version with no mistakes (hopefully)**

**:: Chapter 13 ::**

"NO - ANNIE! IT'S ME! YOUR SOUL MATE!" A boy screamed with horror, but all the woman's reply was a mutter, that repeatedly said like a broken recorder, 'brains brains brains.'

A horrible squishing sound was after, signaling that the zombie woman had teared his body apart. My whole body shivered as the cinema was too loud that it forced me to hear. Every. Single. Noise.

This is crazy! So freaken CRAZY! I'm so scared, how am I suppose to sleep tonight - "AAAHHHH!" His screams grew louder - I covered my eyes, avoiding the huge screen.

Why did Kyouya have to pick such a horrible movie? ! I looked at him as he watched the movie like it was some non-scary-and-terrifying-movie.

He scoffed, "Stupid Herbivores."

As expected of Hibari Kyouya! The scene stopped when the zombie woman finished her feast. Now it was time for the next victim. It was like this for 3 rounds! What's next? ! I'm so scared, I'm about to pee in my skirt! I straightened up.

Why haven't I thought of this before? ! I could of... - DUHHHHH! - I could of just excused myself of going to the bathroom! I turned to Kyouya and tapped him on the shoulder. "Kyouya!" I whispered loudly.

"We're not going home until the movie is finished." He said for the third time. I dropped my head and sighed.

"That's not it! I have to pee!" I said with eager.

"I will bite you to death, If you go home." He growled and glared at me. This made me shiver my spine as well.

"Yes!" I saluted and ran out the theatre. When I was out, I bent down and placed my hands on my knees and breathed slowly. "Finally.." I muttered. I walked in and out of the bathroom and walked very slowly back to the theatre. Back to the death chamber, I sighed. The moment I placed my hand on the door handle -

"HEY!" Someone yelled. It made me flinch and freeze. "Young lady! This is theatre 6! _Which means_," It was a woman and she placed huge emphasises. "This is a RATED - R MOVIE, _which_ also means, You have to be 18 or over to enter!"

"But - But! My big brother is in there!" I tried reasoning with this strange woman.

"No buts you, immature 9 year old!" She seethed as she grabbed me by the ear and kicked me out of the whole building.

I fell face first on the sidewalk and whined on the platform, "But.. I'm 12.."

I sat up, rubbing face my face in distress. I sighed and look up at the sky, At least... I don't have to watch the movie - THUNDER! - I jumped up and suddenly a drops of rain came down quickly came after. I twitched and groaned sarcastically, "Thank you, Kami-sama."

**(Kami-sama = Basically, God.)**

I turned around to face the doors of the building and began banging my fists, "Lemme in! It's raining out here! ! ! Please let me in!" I cried out. The closing time had passed, so of course the doors were locked from the inside, and when it was closing time, that means day time, was now night time. I sighed and lowered my head.

"Such misfortune!" I wailed. "It's all Kyouya's fault for picking a scary movie! I bet he did it on purpose!" I stomped my feet in frustration. "Trying Kyouya to open up is a no go after all.. I should just go home.." But the second after I had said that last sentence, Kyouya's voice appeared in my head. _'I will bite you to death, if you go home.' _

I ruffled my hair, What am I suppose to do now then, Kyouya? ! I was now wet head to toe. 'Choo! Great. Now I'm sneezing and I'm gonna get a cold. I looked down to see the condition of my uniform and I would have swore, my eyes would have jumped out of their sockets. "EEEEK!" I yelled. M - M - M - My summer uniform! Why did I have to wear such a bold color for my bra? ! ?

Well, I was wearing a white blouse and it's raining and.. Do I really have to explain more? My faced turned red. StupidStupidStupid! ! I covered my chest with my arms.

"**Sawada Tsunayoshi.**" A very cold and hostile sliced my train of thought. I whipped my body around and saw Kyouya.

Kyouya~ I rejoiced, but he was glaring at me, "No! Um.. This isn't what it looks like! You see, I was kicked out and - " I tried explaining but, he chucked my own satchel, targeting my face, and hitting a bulls eye. My satchel slid off my face and fell on the wet ground. "Owwww... What was - What was -.." It sounded as if I was about to cry, but a sudden emotion different from depression took over, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR? ! ?" I yelled, It felt as if I was oozing rage.

"My hand slipped." He simply said, glancing at another direction.

"Uh huh. Okay." I played along with him, though my mouth was twitching upward, ready to yell for another round.

"My movie's over. Let's head home." He walked past me. I tilted my head. It seems like he didn't bring his umbrella.. I sighed in annoyance, picked up my satchel, and covered my chest with it. I jogged by his side and sniffed.

Kyouya looked at me with a scowl on his face, "People with some decent common sense would put their satchel over their heads to prevent them from getting wet."

"Well! I'm already wet, so what's the point? !" I snapped at him, red in the face. 'Choo! 'Choo! I sniffed. Tsuna.. You and Kyouya are the only ones out here, It's okay right? I nodded in my head, trying to agree on my solution. I carefully placed my satchel on my head, while trembling. I clenched my eyes and my face was the color of bright red.

"Out of all colors you pick orange." He pointed out.

This made my cheeks flame up, "Th - Th - That's because it's my favorite color and don't look! You, per - per -..." For some reason, I couldn't call Kyouya a pervert. He just didn't seem like the guy to drool over hot girls with huge bonkers or have a treasure chest filled with_ those_ kinds of magazines. So instead I yelled out, "MORON!"

"Didn't I tell you to cover yourself?" His voice got a little tense. "It's okay." He said reassuringly.

I looked over to him. My mouth quite gaped. Oh, Kyouya, When you say it like that - "You're flat chested after all, It wont matter."

I should have saw that coming. "I'm going to seriously hit you with this satchel!" I yelled at him. He gave me his glare and I quickly laughed it off, "_Or_ I won't.. Ha. Ha..."

::..27..::


End file.
